Destinos Cruzados (traducción) - Drarry (completa)
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Traducción de "Destinos Cruzados") Para evitar una guerra entre dos Ducados, el Duque James decide dar la mano de su heredero, el doncel Harry, al hijo del Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Diecisiete años después, el contrato tiene que ser realizado. ¿Los herederos estarán de acuerdo con esa unión?
1. Capítulo 1 El Contrato de Matrimonio

**Título: **Destinos Cruzados** | Autora: **Sandra Longbottom** | Traductora: **Dominic_Summer** | Beta Reader: **Sandra Longbottom | **Pareja: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**Géneros:** Romance/Família | **Advertências**: AU=Universos Alternos/Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino/Lemon|

**Resumen: **(Traducción de "Destinos Cruzados") Para evitar una guerra entre dos Ducados, el Duque James decide dar la mano de su heredero, el doncel Harry, al hijo del Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Diecisiete años después, el contrato tiene que ser realizado. ¿Los herederos estarán de acuerdo con esa unión?

**Avisos: **

(1) - Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J.K. Rowling.

(2) - Esa es una historia Slash, es decir, relación Hombre x Hombre. Si no le gusta o si se siente ofendido es muy simple: No lea.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Más un proyecto que inicié. Es un fanfic traducida del portugués, Yaoi, universo alterno, y tendrá como pareja, Draco y Harry (Drarry). En total tendrá diez capítulos y contiene Lemon. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Doncels, pero espero que les guste. Si no le gusta, por favor, no comente. Si te gusta, tengo todo el placer en leer tus comentarios y responder. La fanfic original está en mi perfil. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora: **

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla. Besos.

Para quien quiera, aqui está el link del perfil de la traductora: user/Dominic_Summer

**Una buena lectura a todos ^^**

S.L.

Capítulo 1 El Contrato de Matrimonio.

**10 de agosto de 1824**

Era una vez, situado en las islas británicas, un gran reino llamado Hogwarts, que era gobernado por el Rey Albus y por su consorte Gellert, personas sabias y de gran poder. Este reino estaba situado en una tierra abundante, dividida por la capital, Hogsmeade, y cuatro Ducados, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Aunque era un reino de paz, muchas veces, el Ducado de Slytherin provocaba la guerra, por un motivo superfluo, pero, a veces, era trabado por los restantes Ducados, que redactavan tratados de paz.

El Duque Amos Diggory y su mujer, personas bondadosas y de buen corazón, gobernaban el Ducado de Hufflepuff. El Ducado de Ravenclaw era gobernado por los Lovegood, personas excéntricas, pero inteligentes, el de Slytherin por Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, personas altaneras y arrogantes, y Gryffindor por los Duques James y Lily Potter, personas valientes y justas para con los demás.

El Ducado de Gryffindor parecía un lugar mágico, el más fértil de todos los Ducados, donde sus habitantes coexistieron en armonía, sin pasar ninguna necesidad. El Duques James, también conocido por Lord James, o "el valiente", era un joven alto y dotado de un cuerpo bien definido, piel morena y bellos ojos castaños verdosos, que hacían a las damas suspirar a su paso. Su pelo negro era rebelde, cayendo a lo largo de la cara delgada y su sonrisa era encantadora. Era conocido por su bravura en las batallas que había participado, nunca había perdido ninguna.

Su mujer, la Duquesa Lily, conocida como la "Bela Lady" era una auténtica flor, con porte delicado pero decidido. Tenía unos largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeraldas, muy brillantes. Dotada de una belleza rara y conocida por su dulzura, acababan de tener un heredero. Su nombre era conocido por todos como Harry, el "Virtuoso" y, aunque él era un Doncel, debido a una marca, en forma de rayo, que tenía en la cadera, se esperaban grandes hechos de él. Los Donceles eran una especie rara, muy deseada por todos, normalmente hombres fértiles. Eran andróginos, poseyendo una belleza rara y eran fácilmente identificables con una marca de nacimiento y por sus dos sexos. Normalmente el órgano sexual femenino quedaba por debajo del masculino que era poco desarrollado.

James, cuando había puesto los ojos en su primogénito, había sentido una enorme emoción dentro de sí. Ni siquiera cuando había vencido las batallas más duras, se había sentido de esa manera. Pensaba en crearlo junto a usted, a veces los nobles enviaban a sus hijos al campo, para ser educados por las sirvientas. Quería educarlo para ser un guerrero, como él, y no era por ser más delicado que los demás, que lo impedía de ser. Tenía la certeza de que tendría un futuro prometedor.

Lily estaba feliz por su matrimonio haber sido bendecido con un bebé tan hermoso como Harry, fruto del amor de los dos. Ellos se habían conocido en uno de los bailes realizados por los nobles, ninguno de ellos sabía quién era el otro, pero se habían apasionado perdidamente. Había sido espantoso descubrir que ellos ya estaban unidos desde sus nacimientos, a través de un acuerdo realizado por sus padres. Ninguno de ellos se opuso a la unión, estaban deseosos de que se realizara.

Durante tres años intentaron tener un heredero, pero sin éxito. Estaban casi desistiendo cuando su prima, Lady Marlene, le había dado un té de hierbas, que ayudaba a tener hijos. Habían experimentado algunas veces y, unos meses después descubrió que estaba embarazada, para alegría de ambos.

Sofriera, durante muchas horas, para tener tu bebé. Por unos momentos, pensó que iba a perderlo, pero él llegó a sus brazos, sano y salvo. Era un niño arrugado, semejante a James, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, percibió que eran igual a los suyos.

El Ducado de Gryffindor estaba en fiesta, pues un miembro de la nobleza había nacido y estaban seguros de que tendría las cualidades de sus padres. Los Duques recibieron cartas felicitando por el bebé, deseándoles muchas felicitaciones.

Sin embargo, en el Ducado de Slytherin, el Duque Lucius, un hombre arrogante, envidioso con la fertilidad y armonía del reino vecino y sabiendo que no tenían caballeros suficientes para derrotarlos, decidió marchar con sus hombres a aquella tierra para conquistarla. La Duquesa Narcissa, una mujer altiva, de bellos cabellos castaños oscuros con mechas blancas y ojos azules, no concordaba con aquella decisión, pero nada podría hacer. Su prioridad, en aquel momento, era su hijo bebé, Draco, un bebé robusto y muy tranquilo, con grandes expectativas sobre él.

En poco tiempo, toda la alegría que existía en el Ducado de Gryffindor se disipó como humo con los ataques del Duque de Slytherin y, de aquella vez, nadie lo podía impedir. Las tierras fértiles, llenas de vida, estaban desiertas, desprovistas de plantaciones. Donde había habido vida, sólo existía muerte. La gente había abandonado sus tierras, sus casas y sus pertenencias, y habían pedido refugio en el castillo, donde el Duque Potter las protegía con todo su coraje y su mujer les ayudaba a pasar esos momentos difíciles, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantarían el perímetro.

En apenas dos meses, más de la mitad de la población había perecido por las enfermedades. Los alimentos que habían sido almacenados, para situaciones como ésa, estaban escaseando, tal como el agua. La desesperación martillaba en los pechos de cada uno, todos temían lo que podría suceder. Todos, aunque rezaban fervientemente por un milagro, temían lo peor.

Los Duques de Gryffindor estaban, en aquel momento, reunidos con su Consejero Real, el Marqués Sirius Black. El joven de cabellos lisos y negros, que caían indolentemente por sus ojos plateados, tenía el rostro cansado y marcado por la preocupación. Su sonrisa irresistible había sido borrada debido a aquel perímetro y había sido sustituido por la tensión.

Estaba de pie y explicaba las terribles consecuencias de aquel perímetro, como las enfermedades que no dejaban de extenderse debido a la falta de higiene, informando sobre la escasez de agua y de alimentos y, temiendo que, dentro de una semana, todos esos bienes esenciales terminarían y todos morirían de hambre.

Las facciones aristocráticas de James estaban fruncidas de concentración y el hermoso rostro de Lily mostraba toda la preocupación sobre esta situación. Sin aviso las puertas del salón principal se abrieron violentamente y un criado rubio, extremadamente joven, irrumpió por la sala y exclamó, su voz demostrando todo su miedo.

\- ¡Sir! ¡El Duque de Slytherin está en las puertas del castillo! ¡Y viene con la caballeriza! - Los Duques se levantaron de un suelto de sus sillones, el rostro de James con una expresión determinada, mientras que Lily se estremeció de miedo. Temía por la vida de su familia.

Acompañados por el Marqués, se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana. Lily apretó a Harry contra su pecho, que dormía serenamente en sus brazos, sin imaginar el peligro que estaba corriendo. Su respiración falló al ver cientos de caballeros que estaban en las puertas del castillo, listos para atacar, y exclamó, desesperada:

\- James, por favor haga algo! - Normalmente, ella lo trataba por "mi señor" frente a los lacayos, siguiendo el protocolo real, pero, en aquel momento, ninguna de esas reglas importaba. Eran sus vidas que estaban en peligro. el Duque Potter, que observaba fijamente al hombre que estaba comandando la caballería, escuchó el pedido desesperado de la mujer y empezó a pensar en una alternativa.

El Duque Malfoy cabalgaba lentamente sobre un caballo negro puro sangre y daba órdenes a sus subordinados, que empuñaban espadas y escudos, tal como arcos y flechas, protegidos de los pies a la cabeza por armaduras que relucían a la luz del sol. Estaban en modo de guerra. Los estandartes con el símbolo de la Casa de Slytherin, tal como el escudo Malfoy, se movían al sabor del viento.

El Marqués Black, que estaba observando la escena cuidadosamente comentó en serio:

\- Son más de veinte mil hombres, James – El Duque miró al amigo, y él continuó – Y nosotros poseemos cerca de siete mil hombres. - Al ver la expresión de incredulidad del Duque recordó – Recuerde que la batalla de los huecos de Godric, que ocurrió hace ocho meses, donde murió unos 543 hombres y la batalla de la Cruz del Rey, el año antepasado, donde murió 765.

\- Es verdad. - Contestó James, recordando. El no pudo participar en esas batallas debido al embarazo de Lily. Tenía miedo de que, en su ausencia, atacar el castillo – Y se ve claramente que ellos vinieron para conquistar.

Asustada con las palabras de su marido, la Duquesa balanceaba lentamente al bebé, que había despertado y estaba a punto de llorar. Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, prometiendo que todo iba bien. James miro a su familia, con el corazón apretado. Lo haría todo por ellos, daría su vida, si fuese preciso para protegerlos. Los ojos esmeraldas de su mujer estaban mareados de lágrimas. Tomo una respiración profunda y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - Si sentía perdido, no sabía que pensar, Sirius se alejó de la ventana y puso las manos en sus sienes, pensando. Las vidas de sus amigos y toda la populación de Ducado estaban en sus manos. Era una enorme presión, temía fallar. Camino de un lado a otro, pensativo, sus ojos vagando por la sala. Los Duques lo observaron, expectantes, y Harry soltó un grito. Miró a lo pequeño con el ceño fruncido, pero una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara y dijo, dirigiéndose a la pareja:

\- El Duque Malfoy acaba de temer un heredero. Pienso que, para evitar esta guerra, se debe realizar un contrato de matrimonio entre las dos Casas.

Lily se detuvo de envolver Harry y miro al consejero, horrorizada con su propuesta, pero James pensó un poco. No era una mala idea, una guerra seria evitada y el futuro de sus descendientes estaría garantizado.

\- Mi señor . . . - Comento la Duquesa, temiendo por el futuro de su hijo. Quería que, tal como había sucedido con ella, que él se casara por amor, y no por obligación. Pero James no parecía estar pensando en la felicidad de su bebe. El Duque le dijo a su amigo, no escuchando las palabras de su amada:

\- Es una buena idea, Sirius. - Se alejo de la ventana, y continuo – Haga un contrato de matrimonio inmediatamente.

El Marqués hizo una reverencia a los Duques y salió de la sala apresuradamente. James miró a Lily que tenía los ojos brillantes de rabia y su cara ruborizada. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y ella pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer una cosa así, James? - Él percibió una punzada de dolor en su voz – Permitir que nuestro hijo se case sin amor? ¡No lo hicimos! ¡Y tú lo condenaste a una vida sin afecto!

\- Prefiero que mi hijo se case con un Slytherin de lo que sea muerto por uno. - Declaró, seriamente. Se volvió hacia el criado, que tenía ojos abiertos por el miedo, y lo ordenó:

\- Arthur, lleve a la Duquesa y el doncel a las habitaciones reales y sólo salen con mi autorización.

\- Sí señor. - Respondió el criado, haciendo una reverencia, y esperando a la Duquesa, pero ella no se movió. Sus ojos transmitían toda su revuelta, todo su desagrado. Intento decir unas pocas palabras más, James pidió:

\- Por favor, Lils. - Habló su apodo cariñoso, que usaba cuando estaban solos. Ella cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y respiro profundamente. Con un porte altivo, caminó fuera de la sala, el sonido de sus zapatos resonando por las paredes, siendo seguido por el criado.

Cuando se vio solo, James cerró sus ojos e imploró al Dios Merlín, para que todo corrió por lo mejor. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería si el Duque Lucius no aceptar su oferta. Abrió los ojos y con una máscara de frialdad, salió de la sala. Desciendo apresuradamente las escaleras, intentando ignorar las expresiones asustadas de las personas que pasaban por él. Gran parte de las mujeres estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, rezando fervorosamente. Los hombres estaban en todas las ventanas, observando el más leve movimiento del enemigo.

Colocó las manos en la cabera, sintiendo la vaina de la espada de su antepasado, Godric Gryffindor. Pasó por los jardines del castillo, viendo las flores marchitas debido a la falta de agua y el césped marrón. Salió por las puertas y vio sus hombres, sobre caballos, listos para el ataque. A su lado estaba un criado, Frank, que le extendió su caballo blanco, pura sangre. Montó Prongs, que estaba nervioso, y acaricio su crin. El animal se calmó con el toque y galopo hasta su amigo y jefe de los caballeros, el Conde Remus, un hombre viril, de ojos ámbar y pelo castaño. Su rosto tenía una enorme cicatriz rosada a lo largo de la mejilla, obra del saqueador fuera de la ley Greyback, el hombre más peligroso de toda sociedad. Miró a su amigo y le dijo:

\- ¿Algún avance, Conde Lupin?

\- Nada Duque Potter. - Respondió el, observando atentamente los movimientos del enemigo. James se acordaba de todas las batallas que habían cogidos juntos, de las innumerables veces que habían salvado la vida el uno del otro. Él, James y Sirius se conocían desde niños y siempre habían sido mejores amigos. - ¿Qué hacemos?

James pensaba arduamente en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Sabía que tenía que confrontar el enemigo. Con voz tensa, dijo:

\- Espera por mis órdenes. - Incitó el caballo a caminar hacia adelante.

Remus intentó seguirlo, pero él no lo permitió. Sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre sí, salió de las protecciones de su castillo y observó las facciones duras de sus enemigos. Ellos estaban en fila, esperando las ordenes de su señor.

El Duque Malfoy conversaba con un hombre alto, que traía hermosas vestiduras, y tenía cabellos negros, como sus ojos, y su piel era pálida.

Sus cabellos platinados estaban tirados en un trenzado largo, que descendía hasta en medio de sus espaldas. Miro hacia adelante y, al darse cuenta de su presencia, burlo con frialdad.

\- Finalmente el Duque Gryffindor decidió agraciarnos con su presencia. - Los jinetes de la casa Slytherin se rieron de sus palabras y escucharon obscenidades de sus soldados. A ellos no les gustaba que su señor, u otra persona, fuera humillada públicamente. Respirando fondo, para calmar. Obviamente, el Duque de Slytherin se aprovecharía de su fragilidad para atacarlo. Él estaba en sus manos. Vio Lucius mirándolo con superioridad. Haciendo caso omiso de los ojos, se habló con frialdad.

\- Duque Malfoy, señor de la casa de Slytherin. - Comenzó, respetuosamente. Lucius se calló, escuchando con atención sus palabras. - Mi Ducado no desea una guerra. Para eso, deseo hacer una propuesta.

Lucius paró su caballo delante de él y lo observo con una puntada de curiosidad. El Duque de Gryffindor percibió que todos habían quedado curiosos con sus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué propuesta es esa? - Pregunto, y James le explico el contrato. Al final, el Duque Malfoy se alejó del galope y se dirigió hacia el hombre pálido. Hablaron en sordina y los dos volvieron al borde de James, que reparo los ojos negros como la noche, sen brillo, frio como la noche.

\- Su idea es muy buena. - Concordó el Duque de Slytherin y James suspiro, aliviado. Por lo tanto, evitaríamos derrames de sangre y nuestros herederos nos darán descendientes.

Miró las manos de Duque Gryffindor, y dijo:

\- ¿Dónde está el contrato para firmar? - James sintió su alivio de desvanecer rápidamente con esa propuesta. Sirius aun no le había entregado, por cierto, ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba redactando. Tosió algunas veces, intentando prolongar el tiempo, aun sabiendo que el Duque de Slytherin odiaba esperar. Miró atrás, hacia la Conde Lupin, que percibió su aflicción.

Vio el Marques saliendo del castillo y suspiro, aliviado. Avanzando en pasos largos, pero impotentes, Sirius parecía estar desfilando, con una sonrisa galante en sus labios. James se dio cuenta de que estaba confinante. En sus manos traía un pergamino enrollado. El Marques se detuve junto a su amigo y le dijo con voz decidida:

\- Aquí está el contrato, mi señor. - Extendió hacia el Duque de Slytherin, que arranco el pergamino de sus manos e hizo un gesto llamativo con la mano. El hombre de pelo negro se acercó y cogió el contrato. Analizo atentamente cada palabra redactada, intentando percibir que existía alguna trampa. Tomo algún tiempo, dejando a los dos habitantes de Gryffindor nervioso, pero finalmente se dio a Lucius, diciendo:

\- Esta todo en orden, mi señor.

\- Espero bien, Marques Parkinson. - Hablo el Duque Lucius, fríamente – si no cabezas van a rodar.

Gryffindor pensaron que el Parkinson se estremecería o ser asustado por la amenaza de su maestro, pero el Slytherin simplemente puso los ojos y comento irónicamente:

\- Por supuesto, mi señor. - Parecía estar acostumbrado a esas amenazas. - Pero después no tendrá un consejero tan competente como yo.

El Slytherin Duque miró a su asesor por un momento, y dijo:

\- Usted tiene razón. - Si se activa a los Gryffindor aturdidos y preguntó irónicamente:

\- ¿Como puedo firmar? ¿Con mis dedos? - Escucharon risas aburridas de los Slytherins y dos hombres se entrelazaron. Estaban tan desesperados para no perecer en las manos de sus enemigos, que habían olvidado de un simples tintero.

\- Hum, hum . . . - Una voz masculina pigarreó y todos se voltearon, viendo al Conde de Gryffindor con un tintero en los manos. Los dos Gryffindors suspiraron, aliviados, y James sacó el fresco de las manos del otro, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento. Remus sonrió en respuesta y se colocó al lado de sus amigos. Lucius observo con el ceño fruncido, la escena delante de él y le dijo:

\- "Gryffindors se retrasan, pero no fallan."

\- Es bueno que usted sabe un proverbio nuestro. - Comento el Duque de Gryffindor, con ironía disfrazada. Lucius ignoro sus palabras y firmo el contrato y entrego a James que lo hizo lo mismo, sin leerlo. Confiaba en Sirius, sabía que él no lo traicionaría.

Los dos hombres se observaron en longitud y el Duque de Slytherin amenazados:

\- Espero que cumpla ese contrato, Potter. - Sus ojos grises brillaban maliciosamente, mientras hablaba – o de aquí a diecisiete años, estaré invadiendo sus tierras. ¡Y ningún otro contrato lo salvará!

Él tiro las riendas de su caballo, que relincho y se alejó con su ejército, dejando James con el rosto pálido. Miro a Sirius, que aclamó afirmativamente, felicitando por esa pequeña vitoria, y miro hacia atrás, mirando los rostros ansiosos de sus súbditos. Miro el pergamino y leyó las palabras escritas por el Marqués:

_Yo, James Fleaumont Potter, el valiente, hijo de Fleaumont Potter," el Cortés", y Eufemia Potter, la "Feria", Duque del Ducado de Gryffindor, me comprometo a dar la mano de mi primogénito, el doncel Harry James Potter, al heredero de la Casa de Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, cuando ambos alcanzan la mayoría de edad._

_Para la concreción de ese acuerdo, exigimos que, durante esos diecisiete años, que no haya ninguna represalia del Ducado de Slytherin, y que dos familias de Casas Nobles junten en matrimonio sus linajes y produzcan herederos._

Enseguida estaban las firmas de los dos nobles, sellando el contrato, tal como el sello de la Casa de Gryffindor, mostrando la veracidad del documento. James suspiró, aliviado. Esperaba que todo iba bien, si no hubiera una guerra y era algo que no deseaba.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué crees que va a suceder? ¿Cómo creen que Lily reaccionará? ¿Y Narcissa? Espero que les guste el desarrollo de la historia. Besos :D

○ _**========== ○ ========== ○○ ========== ○ ========== ○  
**_  
**Nota de la traductora:**** ¿Hola** dulces, todo bien?  
Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.  
Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.  
○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.

Besos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Todo va bien

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Nunca pensé que les gustara tanto. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

**SL**

Capítulo 2 - Todo va bien.

La Duquesa de Gryffindor estaba sentada en una silla de balance y observaba, desde la ventana de sus aposentos, la interacción entre los Duques. Su hijo, Harry, que vestía una delicada pieza blanca, similar a un vestido, largo y con volantes, y un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza, dormía en la cuna a su lado. Su dama de compañía, Alice, intentaba mantener una conversación con su señora, pero sin éxito.

Los aposentos eran espaciosos, con un enorme armario en el fondo, junto a la pared. La cama de dosel era grande, pudiendo caber cuatro personas. Sus sábanas eran de seda, suaves al tacto, con lindos almohadas. Dos criados mudos, piezas de enorme valor, se encontraban en cada lado, donde tenía un grueso libro de romances y lamparines. El suelo estaba forrado con una alfombra negra y las paredes blancas contenían cuadros y el escudo de Gryffindor.

Nervosa, añada constantemente su largo pelo color de sangre, donde se encontraba una pequeña tiara de diamantes, presente de su marido cuando se casaron, y su largo vestido de seda color de musgo, con un escote redondo. En la punta delicada mano brillaba su anillo de boda.

Fue con alivio que vio al Duque de Slytherin firmando el contrato redactado por el Marqués. Sirius, aun siendo un noble rebelde, siempre había tenido buenas ideas. Y esa salvaría su vida. Aunque no deseaba que su hijo se casara sin amor, también quería su Ducado en seguridad.

Pensó que, tal vez, con el tiempo, su hijo y el primogénito de la Casa de Slytherin se amasen de la misma manera que ella y James. Movimientos entre los Slytherins la sacaron de sus devaneos. Respiró profundamente, aliviada, al verlos alejándose. Percibiendo que ya no estaban en peligro, agradeció fervientemente a Merlín, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban gritos de júbilo. Escucharon golpeando a la puerta y una voz masculina habló, sofocada:

\- Estamos a salvo. - Alice soltó un grito de contento y abrió la puerta, viendo a su marido. Sonríe, cómplices, y Lady Lily dijo:

\- Vaya con su marido, Alice. Está dispensada del servicio de hoy.

\- Gracias, señora. - Agradeció ella, sonriendo, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La Duquesa sintió a su hijo moviéndose en la cuna y, cuando abrió sus ojitos, ella lo cogió. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry encontraron los de ella y soltó un grito. Lo acostó en sus brazos y acarició sus mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo, escuchando las conmemoraciones, hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y su marido entró. Percibió el rostro pálido y cansado de James y se condescendió por sus esfuerzos, aunque aún no había aprobado el contrato de matrimonio. El Duque se acercó a la familia y flexionó sus piernas para quedarse a la altura de su mujer. Lady Lily estaba pálida, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban hacia ella. Acarició sus cabellos rojos, sintiendo que ella se relajaba poco a poco con sus toques, y murmuró:

\- Perdón, Lily. - Ella lo miró a los ojos y él continuó, hablando normalmente – Yo no quería hablar de esa manera contigo. Pero yo estaba desesperado. Estábamos por un hilo de ser atacados y, si lo hicieran, seríamos diezmados. Tuve que pensar en todo el mundo.

La Duquesa cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Usted podría haber conversado conmigo, querido. - Habló ella, herida con la falta de tacto de su marido. James siempre había considerado sus palabras, sus opiniones, pero, de aquella vez, la había ignorado. Él admitió, con voz temblorosa:

\- Entré en desesperación al pensar en ustedes estando en peligro. - La Duquesa vio los ojos mareados de su marido, y lo abrazó, conmovido. Él continuó, con la voz embargada – La guerra es muy difícil, todo lo que vemos ... - Abanó la cabeza – No podía imaginarte ...

Fue interrumpido por su mujer, que le dio un beso suave en los labios, emocionada con sus palabras. Ella no conocía, afortunadamente, la guerra. Pero veía el dolor contenido en los ojos de su marido, la rigidez de su cuerpo, siempre que él regresaba de una batalla. Eran largos meses lejos de la familia, recibiendo escasas noticias, luchando por la supervivencia y viendo personas, principalmente sus amigos, muriendo a su frente sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Se miraron a los ojos y la Duquesa susurró:

\- Te quiero, James. - Él sonrió en respuesta, su pecho se calentó con sus palabras. Acarició el rostro de su mujer y habló:

\- Yo también te quiero, Lily. - No sabían cómo el futuro iba a ser, pero esperaban que fuera mejor que el presente.

**Continuación ...**

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que fue pequeño, pero el próximo será mayor, prometo. Espero que lo disfruten. Comente, por favor, diciendo lo que piensan. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:**¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.


	3. Capítulo 3 - De regreso a casa

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

S.L.

**Capítulo 3 - De regreso a casa.**

**SL**

**11 de agosto de 1824**

Lucius Malfoy, junto a su consejero, Perseus Parkinson, y sus soldados, iniciaron el camino de regreso al Ducado de Slytherin. Sabía que el Duque de Gryffindor iba a cumplir su palabra, aunque, más tarde, tenía intenciones de enviar el Marqués a las tierras de Potter, para obtener una copia del contrato de matrimonio entre su heredero y el de Gryffindor.

Cabalgaron rápidamente, querían llegar a casa para reencontrarse con sus familias. Se pararon algunas veces para descansar y estirar las piernas. Era muy cansado cabalgar durante muchas horas sin descanso. En el bosque Prohibida, que dividía ambos Ducados, uno de los lugares más peligrosos del Reino de Hogwarts, sobre todo durante la noche. Un grupo de soldados rodeó a Lucius para protegerlo. Todos estaban atentos, con la espada en una mano, cabalgando rápidamente. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cascos de los caballos golpeando la tierra.

Fuertes de la ley, como Greyback y sus capangas, se escondían entre los árboles, rodeando a las personas para robar sus mercancías. Muchas veces eran vistas personas saliendo del bosque, desfiguradas y cubiertas de sangre, gritando que habían sido asaltadas. Muchas de ellas acababan por morir poco después debido a las heridas. La noche llegó rápidamente y los guerreros se pararon, saliendo de los caballos. Nos prendieron con las riendas en los troncos de los árboles y construyeron tiendas, a la luz de las hogueras. Sentados, teniendo el cielo estrellado como compañía, se deleitaron con carne de conejo, que habían llevado como alimento a la guerra y carne de jabalí, que algunos hombres habían cazado horas antes.

Terminado la cena, los soldados iniciaron turnos de vigilancia, cambiando de dos en dos horas, para poder descansar. El Duque, aunque no demostró abiertamente, estaba deseoso de regresar a su esposa y su hijo. Pero de inmediato se acordó del contacto y se quedó aprehensivo. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Narcissa. Acabó por dormirse, cansado de aquel día. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama, en compañía de su mujer, pero, en aquella cama improvisada, pensó que sería una de las primeras cosas que haría cuando llegase a casa.

OoOoO

Era aún de madrugada cuando se levantaron. Gruñendo debido al sueño, los guerreros reanimaron la hoguera, para ver mejor y cosecharon frutos de los árboles, improvisando el desayuno. Levantaron el campamento, apagando los indicios de que habían quedado en aquel lugar, y volvieron al Ducado de Slytherin. El río Draconus, con aguas profundas, fresca y cristalina, los caballos saciaron su sed y los soldados llenaron sus bolsas de piel con agua para el resto del viaje, y lavaron sus caras.

Cabalgaron rápidamente durante horas y, al inicio de la tarde, llegaron a los terrenos del Ducado. Los aldeanos hacían su vida normal, las ferias estaban llenas de gente, comprando y vendiendo productos. Las jóvenes damas estaban acompañadas por sus familiares, para comprar lo que necesitaban, o lo que deseaban.

Pararon sus quehaceres, viendo la imponencia del ejército de Slytherin. El Duque observaba con desprecio la ropa de las personas más pobres. Estaban sucias y gastadas. El detestaba pasar por la aldea, era un lugar asqueroso, las personas eran delgadas, de aspecto enfermizo, y había basura y desechos en las calles, haciendo el sitio aún más mal oloroso. El Marqués, viendo aquel espectáculo deplorable, comentó:

\- Mi señor, tenemos que hacer algo con relación a esa inmundicia.

\- ¿Como qué? -Preguntó el Duque de Slytherin, mirando a su consejero.

\- Creo que nuestro pueblo no aguantará más una subida de impuestos, mi señor. - Habló Parkinson, sabiamente – La gente apenas tiene dinero para alimentarse.

\- Pero necesitamos dinero para la guerra. - Dijo el Duque, fríamente.

\- Pero no habrá ninguna guerra. - Habló el Marqués, convictamente y, viendo la expresión escéptica de Lucius, continuó – Es nuestro Ducado que inicia las guerras, todos desean la paz. Estuve pensando y creo que deberemos realizar tratados de paz con todos los Ducados. Garantizar, no sólo nuestro futuro, como el de nuestros hijos. Una guerra sólo causa destrucción y nuestros cofres ya no están tan abundantes de dinero como antes.

Lord Lucius pensó un poco y habló:

\- Debatiremos ese asunto después. Ahora deseo ver a mi familia. - Entraron por las puertas de hierro del castillo, que estaban protegidos por dos soldados y, en el patio principal, estaban dos criados, que hicieron una reverencia al ver a su señor. El Duque saltó de su caballo y, sin decir una palabra, entró en el castillo. Los criados que pasaban por él se arrodillaban en señal de respeto. Percibió sus rostros magros y aprehensivos, y se dirigió a la criada más cercana:

\- ¿Dónde está la Duquesa?

\- En sus aposentos, señor. - Y salió de los aposentos, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Lucius observó el lugar, estaba exactamente igual como él había visto antes del inicio de la guerra: era espacioso, con dos criados mudos y dos lámparas. Tenía una enorme cama, con cortinas alrededor, y un gran armario con diversos vestidos y zapatos, como sombreros. Una alfombra verde forraba el suelo y las paredes plateadas tenían el escudo de las familias Rosier-Black y Malfoy, al igual que el de la Casa de Slytherin.

Se acercó a su mujer y se arrodilló a su lado, percibiendo las nostalgias que tenía de ella. Continuaba bella como siempre, su largo pelo negro caía suavemente por sus espaldas, contrastando con su piel pálida, y usaba un hermoso vestido negro. La Duquesa acarició el rostro aristocrático de su marido y dijo, suavemente:

\- Estaba con nostalgia suya. - El Duque respondió, con sinceridad:

\- Yo también. - No era hombre para hablar abiertamente sobre lo que sentía, pero, con su mujer, podía decir lo que pensaba, o lo que decía. Observaba a su hijo, que alejaba el rostro del seno de la madre y abría sus ojos plateados, observando a su padre. Draco había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, estaba más rechoncho, más bonito. Acarició los cabellos rubios y pigarreó, hablando seriamente:

\- Mi señora, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Sucedió algo durante el cerco, mi señor? - Preguntó su mujer – ¿El Ducado de Gryffindor está bajo nuestro dominio?

\- No exactamente. - Respondió Lucius, y habló del contrato entre los ducados. Lady Narcissa miró a su marido con frialdad, no interrumpiendo su relato hasta el final. Cuando terminó, la Duquesa tenía el rostro impasible, pero apretaba a Draco contra sí.

\- Muy bien. - Dijo, entregando al bebé al Duque, que lo cargó con cuidado. Se levantó y, de espaldas a su marido, arregló su escote.

Caminó lentamente, el sonido de sus zapatos resonando por los aposentos. Continuaba de espaldas a su marido, cuando él habló:

\- Querida ... - Ella se volvió y Lord Lucius vio su rostro impasible, pero sus ojos brillaban en su dirección. Percibió que su mujer estaba aburrida. El Duque acostó a su hijo en la cuna de oro, que estaba al lado de la cama y se acercó a ella. La abrazó y se sentía estremecerse con sus toques.

\- Lucius ... - Susurró Lady Narcissa, antes de sentir sus labios siendo aplastados por los suyos. El Duque la besaba con desesperación, acariciando su delicada piel. Narcissa gimió bajito, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, juntando sus cuerpos. Sus labios se separaron y él besó su cuello, escuchando sus gemidos y susurros. Besó sus labios algunas veces antes de alejarse y prometer:

\- Va a estar bien, querida. - Ella cerró los ojos, y acentuó con la cabeza. Más satisfecho, comentó:

\- Tengo que bañarme.

\- Voy a ordenar que lo preparen. - Respondió su mujer y se alejó mientras se arreglaba. - Pero tendremos que hablar mejor.

\- Si, señora. - Respondió el Duque de Slytherin. Lady Narcissa abrió la puerta y ordenó a las criadas que preparasen el baño de tu señor. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a Lucius, abrazándolo. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, escuchando el golpe de sus corazones. La Duquesa temía por su hijo, quería que él fuera feliz.

Lucius también quería la felicidad de Draco, pero, para él, lo más importante era la continuación de su linaje.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Como he prometido, este capítulo fue un poco mayor. ¿Qué le pareció? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ellos odiaban? Me digan en los comentarios, por favor. Besos: D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.


	4. Capítulo 4 – (Bono I) La Primera Corresp

**N****ota de la autora:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

Capítulo 4 – (Bono I) La Primera Correspondencia de Draco.

**SL**

El pequeño doncel, de hermosos ojos verdes y rebeldes cabellos negros, estaba acostado en su cama de dosel, con la cabeza recostada en las faldas de su madre, escuchando ella leyendo, con su voz suave, su primera correspondencia de su prometido, el Lord de Slytherin. Sus mejores amigos estaban sentados en sillas frente a él, escuchando atentamente la lectura de la Duquesa y Snuffles, un viejo perro negro que su padrino había encontrado vagando por el castillo, estaba a su lado, su enorme lengua hacia fuera, respirando ruidosamente. El perro era extremadamente protector con Harry, no dejando que los desconocidos se acercar al doncel, y muy amoroso con los niños.

Sus padres y su padrino, el Marqués Black, ya le habían explicado que, cuando completase la mayoría de edad (que sería dentro de muchos años), se casaría con Draco Malfoy. Pero, sólo mucho más tarde, le habían dicho que moría en el Ducado de Slytherin. El doncel, cuando supo, se agarró a su familia y, con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando, dijo que no se quería apartar de ellos. Todos quedaron arrasados con su reacción y su madre, percibiendo su desesperación, pues sabía que él no quería quedarse con una persona que no conocía, prometió que lo iban a visitar muchas veces. Y le dio la idea de escribir una carta a su prometido, que sería rápidamente llevada por el mensajero real, donde hablara un poco de sí y de su Ducado.

Harry, más animado, corrió hacia sus aposentos y, con la ayuda de su madre y de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, escribió una carta. Hermione era una niña de piel color de chocolate y pelo rizado, muy inteligente para su edad. Ron era un chico alto y rubio, con muchas pecas punteando su cara y con muchos hermanos. El padre de Ron era jardinero y su madre cocinera. Sus hermanos mayores ayudaban a su padre en los jardines y su hermana menor ayudaba a la madre en la cocina. La madre de Hermione generaba la producción de los panes, uno de los alimentos más saboreados por los nobles y el padre estaba siempre en la torre, junto con los demás arqueros.

Se tardó unas horas para terminar, pues el doncel quería que su correspondencia quedara perfecta. Por fin, entregó al mensajero Fradique Fournier, pidiendo que fuera lo más rápidamente posible, y él respondió que sí. Nunca rechazaban nada al pequeño Gryffindor.

Levantando el sombrero en forma de despedida, galopó por los jardines del castillo hasta la puerta, dejando un humo de tierra detrás de sí. Harry volvió a sus bromas con los Weasleys, Hermione, Neville y Snuffles. De espadas de madera fabricadas por Hagrid, el carpintero real, se divertían hasta la hora de la cena. Hermione era vista muchas veces siendo "salva" por los chicos de las garras del "terrible dragón" Snuffles.

Lady Lily se preguntaba si la carta de su hijo tenía respuesta, comentando sus temores con su marido y el Lord James respondió para que no se preocupara, que la carta sería contestada. Y tenía razón. En la tarde del día siguiente, el mensajero llegó. Cansado por haber galopado durante horas, pero feliz por servir a sus señores, entregó la carta en las manos del doncel, que dio una hermosa sonrisa y le agradeció cortésmente.

Llamando a sus mejores amigos y su madre, se fueron a sus aposentos. Snuffles, como siempre, los siguió como una sombra. Era un lugar espacioso, con un enorme armario, lleno de ropa de fiesta, de día a día y de equitación, como zapatos. En el centro estaba una larga cama de sábanas azules, con cortinas del mismo color. En cada lado había dos criados mudos, con lámparas. La pared estaba adornada con los retratos de su familia y los blasones de la familia. En el fondo, junto a la ventana, estaba un escritorio con libros y pergaminos, mora borros, plumas y frascos de tinta. Estaba ansioso por leer la correspondencia.

Lady Lily terminó de leer y preguntó, curiosa:

\- ¿Qué creyó de su prometido? - Los niños se entrelazaron y el doncel respondió:

\- Parece ser muy educado, mamá. - Si se volvió a sus amigos y preguntó:

\- Y ustedes, ¿qué creyeron?

\- Creo que tiene razón, Harry. - Respondió Hermione, mientras Ron sacudía la cabeza, concordando. Snuffles latió, como también de su opinión. El doncel pensó un poco, y preguntó:

\- ¿Necesitó ayuda con su carta, tal como yo?

\- Seguro, Harry. - Afirmó Hermione, recordando algunas palabras que había escuchado, y su madre respondió:

\- Sí, mi amor. - El doncel sonrió y cogió en la carta de las manos de su madre, releyendo, viendo la letra redondeada:

_Estimado Lord Harry, heredero del Ducado de Gryffindor,_

_Tengo que admitir que no contaba con una noticia suya hasta el día de nuestro enlace, pero me sorprendió gratamente. Como lo hizo en su carta, me presentaré primero._

_Mi nombre es Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo del Duque y Duquesa de Slytherin, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Tengo siete primaveras, como tú, y vivo en__el Ducado de Slytherin, una tierra donde, en el invierno, nieva mucho, dejando los campos cubiertos de nieve y el verano es fresco, pero no desagradable._

_Mi castillo es muy antiguo, rodeado de un lago lleno de peces y muchas montañas. Cada semana hay una feria, donde se pueden comprar muchos objetos bonitos._

_En ese momento, estoy aprendiendo la historia de mi familia y de mi tierra, como fue creada. También estoy aprendiendo a escribir, a hablar fluidamente tres lenguas ya manchar una espada. Comencé a aprender con tres años, mi padre dice que antes aprender, mejor._

_Sé cabalgar muy bien y mi caballo negro se llama Dobby._

_Espero tener más noticias suyas,_

_Lord Draco._

Sonriendo con la carta de su pretendiente, el doncel abrió el cajón de su criado mudo y sacó un baúl de tamaño medio, clavado con piedras preciosas y lo abrió. Dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la guardó. Miró a su madre y comentó la idea que había tenido hace algún tiempo, pero no tuvo el coraje de comentar:

\- Mamá?

\- Sí, mi amor. - Dijo Lady Lily, mirando a su hijo

\- Estuve pensando, – Comenzó – Me gustaría enviarle un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo? - Se admiró a su madre, normalmente los presentes entre dos pretendientes sólo se ofrecían durante los bailes de cortejo, o después del matrimonio. - ¿Qué prenda estás pensando ofrecer a Lord Draco?

\- Un libro. - Respondió el doncel, y escuchó un murmullo de Ron y una exclamación por sorpresa de Hermione. - Un libro sobre el Ducado de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Qué idea fantástica, Harry! - Exclamó Hermione, animada – Estoy segura de que Lord Malfoy va a gustar. ¿No crees, Ron?

Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el amigo. Ron dudó, no queriendo decir lo que realmente pensaba de la idea. Dudaba que el heredero de Slytherin le gusta leer un libro sobre Gryffindor, pero respondió:

\- Sí, sí ... una idea fantástica.

El doncel sonrió, mientras cerraba el cajón. Se levantó, mientras escuchaba a su madre decir:

\- Voy a hablar con su padre, para arreglar una copia, ¿sí?

\- Sí, mamá. – Respondió Harry, de ojos brillantes, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, listo para escribir otra carta.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me digan en los comentarios, por favor. En el siguiente sabrán la reacción de Draco a la carta de Harry. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.


	5. Capítulo 5 – (Bono II) La Respuesta de H

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco lo comentário de sharik21 , los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

**SL**

Capítulo 5 – (Bono II) La Respuesta de Harry

El Señor de Slytherin, aunque no demostró abiertamente, estaba extremadamente aburrido. Estaba una hermosa mañana, el sol acariciando con sus rayos calientes la hierba fresca. El cielo estaba limpio, sin ninguna nube, y los pájaros cantaban melodías suaves en los árboles llenos de frutas.

Él estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de madera, con una pequeña almohada en su trasero, para que no se cansara de quedarse tantas horas sentado, y escuchaba a su profesor dando una secante clase de historia política, donde estudiaba los documentos de sus antepasados y decía en voz alta lo que habían hecho correctamente, al igual que lo contrario.

La voz monótona le daba sueño, un poco más y acabaría dormida. Con un traje ridículamente horrible, de colores gruesos, Binns continuaba dando la clase, sin darse cuenta del desinterés de su aprendiz.

Draco colocó disfrazadamente una mano delante de su boca, para tapar un bostezo y, con la otra, garabateaba el pergamino que tenía delante de él. Su mesa tenía libros de historia, pergaminos garabateados, algunos con apuntes, y documentos dispersos. Si su padre lo viera en aquel momento, quedaría furioso con su desinterés y lo castigaría, pero no podía evitar. El Profesor Binns era realmente aburrido.

\- Mi señor. - Habló una voz ronca, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. El heredero de Slytherin miró al criado, que le hizo una venganza, preguntándose qué quería, pero respondió simplemente:

\- ¿Sí? - El sirviente le extendió un encargo, diciendo:

\- Acaba de llegar a usted.

Draco miró al profesor, que paró su clase, sorprendido. Él nunca había sido interrumpido antes, era la primera vez que le sucedía. Hizo un gesto de dispensa con su pequeña mano, ordenando que él se fuera y lo dejara solo. El maestro arregló sus pertenencias en los brazos, hizo una venia y se alejó, con el criado siguiendo silenciosamente, como una sombra.

Solo, sintiendo el viento acariciando sus cabellos platinados, abrió la carta y leyó silenciosamente:

_Estimado Lord Draco, heredero del Ducado de Slytherin,_

_Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió gratamente con su respuesta. Es bueno saber un poco más sobre usted y sus tierras._

_Decidí enviar un libro, se llama "Crónicas de Gryffindor: Su Historia"._

_Retrata la fundación del Ducado de Gryffindor, que guerras mi Ducado cogió, y un poco de la historia de la familia Potter, al igual que las leyendas que existen. Tengo que admitir que me gusta mucho._

_Espero tener más noticias suyas,_

_Harry._

Draco sonrió, rasgando el pedido. Un libro grueso, de capa dura y con letras doradas surgió delante de él. Pensó que tal vez no fuera tan mal como la historia política.

Abrió el libro, viendo el escudo de Gryffindor en la primera página y una biografía de Godric Gryffindor. Se colocó en la silla para estar más cómodo y, antes de sumergirse en la lectura, hizo una nota mental para recordar enviar una respuesta.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, se inició una rutina que duraría muchos años ...

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que estén disfrutando de la historia. Me digan en los comentarios, por favor. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.


	6. Capítulo 6 -El decimoséptimo cumpleaños

**Nota de la autora:**¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco los comentários de Lilith y de SARAHI, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Yo y la traductora estamos muy contentas por ustedes estarem gustando.

Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

SL

Capítulo 6 -El decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry.

**31 de julio de 1841.**

Diecisiete años se pasaron desde aquel enfrentamiento entre los Ducados de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Después de la salida de los caballeros enemigos, el Ducado volvió, poco a poco, a ser el más fértil de todos. Las personas sobrevivientes enterraron sus muertos y volvieron a sus casas, regresando a sus quehaceres. James reforzó las protecciones de su Ducado, mandando vigilar constantemente las carreteras y caminos. Lady Lily sólo pensaba en la seguridad de su bebé, mientras cuidaba del castillo.

El doncel Harry crecía fuerte y sano. Como todos habían previsto, había heredado el coraje de su padre y la delicada belleza de su madre. En niño, era delicado como un ángel, pero sabio para su edad, y todos se encantaban con él. Harry siempre trataba a todos con cordialidad, y amaba todo y todos. Muy joven aprendió a tocar Cravo, un instrumento musical de teclas, a maniobrar una espada, y leía muchos libros.

Escuchaba constantemente de sus padres que, cuando completase la mayoría de edad, se casaría con el heredero de Slytherin, una formalidad de ambos Ducados y enviaba cartas a su prometido, una idea de su madre, que siempre le respondía y le parecía un noble educado. En su cumpleaños, y en otras festividades, le enviaba un regalo, recibiendo a cambio las más bellas piezas, como joyas, que nunca había visto.

Muchas veces, acostado en su cama, soñaba con el día que iba a conocer a su pretendiente. Muchas veces enviaban retratos el uno del otro, para saber cómo era el otro, y Harry admiraba los cabellos platinados y los ojos plateados del Slytherin.

Durante las últimas semanas, antes de su cumpleaños, los criados estuvieron atareados, preparando las pertenencias de sus señores. Varios baúles eran vistos, todos los días, siendo cargados para los coches. El Marqués de Gryffindor y el Duque estaban atareados en resolver asuntos pendientes, como el dote de Harry, que era una determinada cantidad de dinero, tierras, que transmitía al marido y los hijos, antes del viaje al Ducado de Slytherin y la Duquesa preparaba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Quería que la despedida de su hijo fuera memorable.

El día en que cumplió su decimoséptimo aniversario, sus padres y sus súbditos realizaron en los jardines del castillo una grandiosa fiesta, con las más variadas comidas y bebidas, bailes y mucha música, que duró horas. El doncel se emocionó, sabiendo que tendría muchas anseas de casa. Pero esperaba poder visitarlos muchas veces.

Por la noche, cuando la fiesta terminó, los Duques explicaron que debían comenzar el viaje al Ducado de Slytherin, viaje que cambiaría la vida de Harry para siempre.

Sus súbditos se despidieron del doncel con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que su vida fuese próspera y muy feliz. Se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, donde ya tenía dos majestuosos coches y un grupo de hombres armados esperando.

La bandera de Gryffindor ondeaba al gusto del viento. Dijo palabras de confort a las personas y, emocionado, entró en el coche, siendo seguido por sus padres. Se sentó en los asientos tiernos y sintió el carruaje empezando a caminar, oscilando en las piedras del camino. Cansado, colocó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, que lo tapó con una manta de lana, suspiró y se durmió de inmediato, pensando en su pretendiente.

OoOoO

Harry se quedó un día entero dentro del coche, conversando con sus padres, leyendo, y sólo paraban para estirar las piernas y hacer sus necesidades. Estaban atravesando el Bosque Prohibido, que ya no era peligroso. El Fuera de la Ley, Greyback, había muerto tras un ataque. Él y sus matones intentaron saquear el castillo, pero habían sido encerrados por los guardias. Habían sido momentos aterradores para los residentes, encerrados en el Salón Principal del castillo. Los fueras de la ley querían robar lo que podían, pero, gracias al aviso del pequeño Harry, que se había escondido debajo de las faldas de su niñera, no lo consiguieron.

Lord James había ido a cazar con sus amigos, el Marqués Black y el Conde Lupin, llevando a la mayoría de los guardias y Snuffles. Estaban llegando al castillo, cuando vieron a Harry corriendo hacia ellos, sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. Entre sollozos, les explicó el peligro y los hombres crearon un plan de emergencia. En pocas horas entraron por los pasajes secretos y liquidaron al enemigo. Harry no había quedado traumatizado con la situación, continuando, siendo el mismo niño inocente, siendo aún mejor protegido por todos, incluido por el viejo perro hasta su muerte.

El Ducado de Slytherin se quedaba en el norte, y el doncel estaba harto de andar en coche. Sólo deseaba estar frente a frente con Draco. Los Duques estaban satisfechos de que Harry cumpliera su contrato, pero tampoco querían quedarse lejos del hijo.

El doncel estaba conversando con sus padres, que lo escuchaban con atención, cuando el Conde Lupin, que galopaba al lado del carruaje, golpeó la ventana e informó:

\- Estamos llegando. - Todos se dirigieron a las ventanas y vieron a personas de apariencia modesta caminando, con animales acompañándolos. Jóvenes señoras eran acompañadas por sus damas, mientras hacían sus compras y jóvenes lordes intentaban coquetear con ellas, pero sin éxito. Las calles estaban movidas, pues era día de feria. Las personas se alejaban apresuradamente, y comentaban entre ellas al ver el estandarte de Gryffindor. Harry puso la cabeza fuera de la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron de espanto al ver el imponente castillo que estaba frente a él.

Arriba, estaban algunos soldados, que vigilaban el perímetro y la bandera de Slytherin estaba asentada. Era un enorme y majestuoso castillo, donde imponentes murallas protegían el edificio de ataques enemigos y estaba rodeado de agua y árboles.

Atravesaron tranquilamente el puente levadizo, que estaba hecho de madera maciza y hierro, observando alrededor. Era el único acceso al castillo y, después de todos entrar, era erguida para impedir la penetración enemiga.

Sabían que el Ducado de Slytherin era majestuoso, pero nunca pensaron que pudiera ser también tan bello. Tal vez hubiera mejorado a lo largo de los años. Al pasar el puente, Harry observó el agua límpida, con peces nadando de un lado a otro, que bañaba el castillo. Entraron en los jardines del castillo y los coches se pararon. La puerta fue abierta y el doncel fue ayudado por el Conde Lupin a salir, soltando un gemido de dolor debido a las horas que había quedado sentado. Sus piernas estaban durmientes y su trasero dolía.

Harry reparó en el jardín, que era uno de los más bellos que había visto en toda su vida. Los árboles estaban cargados de frutas y las hojas verdes se burlaban suavemente al sabor del viento de aquella mañana. La hierba fresca estaba repleta de flores.

Se volvió y vio a tres personas rubias esperando. Su corazón falló un golpe al observar a su pretendiente, Draco era aún más hermoso en vivo. El retrato que había recibido de él no demostraba ni una parte de su verdadera belleza. El heredero de Slytherin era pálido, de largos cabellos rubios y sedosos, cayendo suavemente por su cara, y fríos ojos plateados.

El Duque de Slytherin, un hombre alto, de apariencia aristocrática, se acercó a ellos y comentó, con voz arrastrada:

\- Finalmente llegaron. - Su padre, que observaba por el canto del ojo el castillo, dijo:

\- Mi hijo festejó su cumpleaños ayer y sólo partimos después de la fiesta terminar. Mis súbditos querían realizar una sorpresa para Harry.

Harry se acercó a sus padres, viendo sus expresiones amorosas al observarlo, y James concluyó, cariñosamente;

\- Él es muy amado por todos.

Lord Lucius miró al doncel, viendo que era perfecto para su hijo. Sólo sabía que el pretendiente de Draco era un doncel después del Marqués Parkinson haber ido a buscar el contrato de matrimonio. La Duquesa de Gryffindor le había revelado la condición de su hijo, para que no había sorpresas desagradables en el futuro. Su condición había sido bien guardada de todos los demás Ducados, si no todos pedían la mano del doncel en matrimonio, y James no deseaba pretendientes a su heredero, al menos no en tan tierna edad.

Harry traía una capa roja, para protegerle del frío, unas botas negras y pantalones castaños. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, haciéndolo aún más sensual y usaba una pequeña corona de oro. En la cinta, por dentro de los pantalones, había escondido una daga, para protegerse del enemigo. Su padre la había ofrecido en su octavo aniversario. Después de la invasión al castillo, el Duque de Gryffindor le enseñó a maniobrar una espada. Su madre no había aprobado, pero era para su seguridad.

Con la mano, hizo un gesto hacia su familia. Su hijo y su mujer se acercaron y él habló, con la misma voz fría:

\- Soy el Duque de Slytherin, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, el "Sanguinario". - Harry prendió la respiración al escuchar el apodo, su padre nunca le había dicho. No quería imaginar lo que el Duque de Slytherin había hecho para recibir ese apodo. - A mi lado están mi esposa, Lady Narcissa, y mi hijo, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry saludó a los dos con un acento de cabeza, siendo imitado por ellos. Mientras su padre presentaba a Lily, miró a su pretendiente. Percibió que el Slytherin era más alto que él y que ambos tenían portes arrogantes y altivos, diferentes de él y de su madre. La voz firme del Duque lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- Vengan a conocer el castillo. - Entraron al edificio, sus padres se encontraban a su lado, y observó que su pretendiente estaba detrás, observándolo con atención.

Harry reparó en la riqueza de los objetos que decoraban cada rincón, cada pared. Lámparas de velas iluminaban los corredores, formando sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes, que estaban decoradas con retratos de antepasados bañados en oro. Alfombras persas forraban los suelos. Los muebles eran bellos, decorados con jarros de cristal y otras piezas de valor inestimable.

Notó que Lucius Malfoy hablaba con orgullo de la historia de su Ducado, como el de su familia. El castillo tenía cientos de aposentos para los invitados, criados y la familia real. Tenían salones de baile, salas de reuniones y una enorme biblioteca llena de libros. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados y tenían un enorme campo de entrenamiento, donde los soldados entrenaban arduamente para las batallas.

Los criados, siempre que pasaban por ellos, hacían reverencias y observaban a la familia Potter con curiosidad, antes de volver a sus quehaceres. El doncel estaba admirado con la grandiosidad del castillo. Sus padres eran personas acomodadas, pero no lo demostraban tan abiertamente como los Malfoys.

Era de noche cuando la visita terminó. Lucius los caminó hacia el Salón Principal, donde se encontraba una enorme mesa con los más variados platos y bebidas. A la espera de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto y bien vestido. Tenía cabellos negros, como sus ojos, y su piel era pálida. Los cumplió, diciendo que era el Marqués Parkinson, y se acercó al Duque, susurrando en su oído. Lucius hizo un gesto de arrogancia y el hombre se alejó. Los huéspedes del castillo entraron en el salón y el Duque invitó fríamente:

\- Pueden sentarse. - Todos obedecieron a su orden. El Duque de Slytherin se quedó en la punta de la mesa, y su familia a su lado. La familia Potter se sentó uno al lado del otro, al lado de los Slytherins, y los habitantes del castillo, como visitantes, se sentaron en los restantes sillones. Los criados entraron en el salón y comenzaron sirviendo. Los nobles comentaban entre ellos sobre los Potters, estaban asombrados por verlos allí, aunque supieran sobre el contrato. Observaron la belleza del doncel y de la Duquesa, eran bellísimos. El Duque de Slytherin comenzó discutiendo política con James, mientras las mujeres hablaban sobre sus hijos, querían saber lo que podían sobre los pretendientes de sus hijos.

Lady Lily escuchó a Lady Narcissa hablando orgullosamente de Draco, como era fluida en francés e italiano y era bueno duelista. Ella comentó que Harry sabía tocar Cravo, manejar una espada, y que sabía también hablar francés, como español.

Las dos mujeres quedaron encantadas con la conversación, comentando cómo sería perfecto para los Ducados, si se casaran y se dieran bien. Harry estaba saboreando una deliciosa perdiz asado, tratando de ignorar la conversación a su alrededor. No sentía las miradas curiosas de Draco sobre sí. Estaba muy nervioso. Escuchó a alguien llamando a su pretendiente y levantó la mirada, viendo a dos jóvenes al lado del Slytherin.

Hablaron en voz baja, la niña tenía el pelo largo y negro y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, cuello redondo, mostrando sus bellas formas y los jóvenes, de piel oscura como la noche llevaba un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello, un largo abrigo negro y pantalones beige. James se volvió a su hijo y preguntó, curioso:

\- ¿Qué crees de tu pretendiente?

\- No tengo palabras para describirlo. Él es lindo. - Respondió con sinceridad. Los Potters quedaron aliviados con su respuesta. Era buena señal que Harry apreciara al heredero de Slytherin. El resto de la cena corrió con normalidad y Harry vio a los jóvenes sentándose al lado de Draco. Cuando terminaron, los criados retiraron los platos y el Duque se levantó, haciendo que todos se callaran, y habló:

\- Mis caros, esos son los Duques James y Lily Potter y ese es el Doncel Harry, el hijo de ellos. - Todos observaron con curiosidad a la familia Potter – Él es el pretendiente de mi hijo y ambos serán los futuros señores de los Ducados de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Espero que sean bien tratados y que aprecien nuestra hospitalidad. Mañana, ambas casas se unirán por los lazos del matrimonio y todos están invitados.

Sus súbditos comenzaron batiendo palmas, satisfechas con la invitación verbal. Ellos ya habían recibido un escrito, pero era bueno escuchar de la boca del Duque que los quería en la boda de su hijo. El bobo de la corte saltó al centro del salón, llevando vestiduras esparcidas y coloridas, un sombrero extraño con guiños amarrados, que producía un sonido agudo, y con el rostro pintado de blanco. Traía en la mano algunas bolas blancas y hacía malabarismos mientras bailaba, y la gente se admiraba con su maestría.

Harry reparó que el heredero de Slytherin se levantó silenciosamente y salió del salón, sin que nadie se dio cuenta, y decidió seguirlo. Se levantó y caminó fuera del salón, mientras las carcajadas resonaban detrás de sí. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy salió del castillo y caminó detrás de él, curioso para saber dónde iba. La noche estaba fresca, pero muy bella. La luna iluminaba tímidamente el cielo negro, acompañada de estrellas brillantes. Creados caminaban por los jardines, con lámparas en las manos, sus ojos vagando por los dos jóvenes, pero nada dijeron.

No queriendo perderlo de vista, apresuró el paso. Los árboles daban a aquel lugar un aspecto siniestro y el doncel temió caer y se lastimar. Encontró a Draco sentado en un banco de piedra, por debajo de un cerezo. Sus ojos plateados se fijaron en los suyos y el heredero de Slytherin inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, en un gesto de cortesía.

Se sentó a su lado, rompiendo una de las reglas de etiqueta, ellos deberían estar en la punta de los bancos, para no haber tentaciones de tocarse.

\- Mi señor ... - Comenzó Harry, pero el heredero de Slytherin pidió:

\- Me trate sólo por Draco.

\- Draco ... -susurró Harry, saboreando su nombre. Él sonrió al escuchar su nombre siendo proferido por el doncel y comentó:

\- Oí decir que sabe tocar. - El doncel sonrió y empezó por contar cómo había aprendido. El Slytherin dio una sonrisita, también comentando sobre su vida. Draco observó a su pretendiente atentamente y preguntó, curioso:

\- ¿Qué piensas de casarte conmigo? - Harry vaciló, no sabiendo qué responder. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea, que nunca había pensado verdaderamente en sus sentimientos.

\- Verdaderamente, no lo sé. - Admitió – Siempre me han dicho que debería contraer matrimonio con el heredero de Slytherin, para evitar una guerra entre nuestras tierras. Y, como recibía sus cartas, siempre pensé que sería bueno para ambos. ¿No lo crees?

Draco miró la cara inmaculada de su doncel y respondió:

\- Sí, creo. - Se acercaron y entrelazaron sus manos. Harry se estremeció con el toque. Se miraron a los ojos, percibiendo poco a poco, como su pretendiente era bello. El doncel sonrió tímidamente y Draco se encantó con su inocencia.

\- Eres hermoso. - Admitió Draco y Harry desvió la mirada, sin palabras – Tan delicado.

El doncel frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su pretendiente. No le gustaba ser llamado de delicado, ni de débil, sólo por ser un doncel. Dijo, fríamente, mientras alejaba bruscamente su mano:

\- Puedo parecer delicado, pero no lo soy, Lord Malfoy. Sé cuidarme de mí mismo. Y muy bien, si quiere saberlo.

Draco se sorprendió con el cambio repentino del doncel. Esperaba una persona tímida, sumisa, pero parecía que Harry todavía tenía mucho por revelar.

\- Perdóname. - Pidió, tratando de controlar su admiración – No quería ofenderle.

El doncel suspiró, intentando controlar su temperamento, que había heredado de su madre. Él siempre hablaba lo que no debía, se enervaba fácilmente. No le gustaba que creyeran que él era una persona indefensa, sumisa, sólo porque tenía características delicadas. Su padre lo había enseñado a luchar como un guerrero, y era muy bueno.

\- Lo siento por haberle ofendido, Lord Harry. - Comenzó el Slytherin, intentando retomar la conversación – Pero no puedo evitar decir. Tengo que admitir que, por lo que leí de usted, que es una persona maravillosa. - Harry sonrió con sus palabras – Sus súbditos lo aman por su generosidad, su belleza es comentada por los cuatro Ducados. Y, cuando lo vi, pensé que estaba viendo ... - Fue interrumpido por una criada de los Potters, que exclamó, horrorizada:

\- ¡Mi señor! - El doncel se levantó de inmediato, sintiendo su cara caliente y su corazón a los saltos. Estaba ruborizado de vergüenza por haber sido flagrado y la mujer reprendió:

\- ¡No debería estar con su pretendiente sin la compañía de su criada de compañía! - Harry se volvió hacia el Slytherin y se despidió, cortésmente:

\- Buenas noches, Draco. - Y se alejó junto a su criada.

\- Buenas noches, Harry. - Respondió Draco y vio a su pretendiente alejándose. Suspiró y susurró las palabras que no había podido decir:

\- ... un ángel.

Harry fue llevado a sus aposentos. Su rostro ruborizado tenía una tímida sonrisa. La criada lo observaba atentamente, mientras le ayudaba a vestirse y lo bañaba rápidamente, para ir a dormir. Necesitaba descansar para el día siguiente. Ella le ayudó a vestir su camisa de dormir y lo acostó en la cama, despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta. El doncel suspiró, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su pretendiente y cerró los ojos, adormeciendo profundamente.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Desafortunadamente, no fue así como Harry y Draco pudieron tener una conversación más profunda, gracias a la criada. Pero ellos tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar después. En el próximo capítulo ya será el matrimonio. Espero que comente, diciendo lo que han encontrado. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.


	7. Capítulo 7 – El matrimonio

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco los comentários de sof77 y susigabi, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, la boda de Harry con Draco, espero que les guste. Besos : D.

**SL**

**Capítulo 7 – El matrimonio**

**1 de agosto de 1841**

Harry dormía serenamente en su cama, cuando fue despertado bruscamente por una criada de aspecto grosero, que le dijo, mientras abría las cortinas de la ventana de las habitaciones, dejando entrar el sol:

\- Mi señor, la boda es de aquí a una hora. - El doncel se estremeció con esas palabras y ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de su temor – Sobre la mesa ya se encuentra su desayuno. Buen día.

Y salió a pasos agigantados. El Gryffindor se levantó de la cama y se estiró como un gato, pensando en su pretendiente. No admitió abiertamente, pero había quedado encantado con él. El heredero Malfoy era fuerte y bello, de hermosos ojos plateados y piel pálida. Pensó en lo que aquella ropa escondería por debajo y enrojeció con esos pensamientos. Se reprendió mentalmente, sabiendo que no debería tener tales reflexiones, y se levantó.

No debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos, descubriría pronto cómo sería estar en sus brazos.

Se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontraba una bandeja con un vaso de leche y un plato con huevos estrellados, trozos de bacon y un delicioso pan calentito. No debía comer demasiado, pues podía sentirse mal, o no caber en su ropa de ceremonia.

Se sentó y comió, aunque por obligación, ya que, tamaño era su nerviosismo, no tenía hambre. Se esforzó por comer, al menos, los panqueques y beber la leche. No quería desmayarse de debilidad en su propio matrimonio. Cuando terminó, limpió la boca a la servilleta y se dirigió al armario, donde sin encontrar sus vestiduras. Con cuidado, las tomó y observó atentamente. Era una larga túnica blanca, de seda, clavada a diamantes en las caderas y bordada a oro en las mangas. Tomando los brillantes diamantes, que resplandecían a la luz del sol, era una túnica simple.

Golpearon a la puerta y Harry ordenó que entrasen. Tres creadas entraron y dos se dirigieron hacia el doncel y comenzaron a prepararlo, mientras que la otra, que tenía un gran jarro con agua caliente, preparaba su baño. Ellas sacaron su túnica de dormir y lo colocaron en una gran tina con agua tibia. Lo frotarón repetidamente, pero con delicadeza, y Harry disfrutó de las manos suaves de las criadas y de sus masajes.

Después de debidamente lavado y perfumado, le ayudaron a vestir, tratando de domar su pelo negro, pero sin éxito. Arreglaron una tiara de oro, con pequeños diamantes, en su cabeza y suspiraron, encantadas. Lo colocaron frente a un gran espejo oval, para que se observara. Harry estaba, simplemente, deslumbrante. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente y un ligero rubor recorrió sus mejillas. Parecía un verdadero ángel, los diamantes no ofuscando su belleza, pero aumentando.

Las criadas se alejaron, satisfechas con su trabajo, al mismo tiempo que los Duques de Gryffindor entraban. Lady Lily, al ver a su hijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y ella dijo, emocionada:

\- Usted está tan lindo, mi amor.

\- Gracias, mama. - Agradeció el doncel, cortés, pero continuando asustado. Lord James tiró a su hijo a sus brazos, abrazándolo, sin decir una palabra. Harry lo abrazó de nuevo y salieron de la habitación. Descendieron las escaleras y los criados que pasaban por ellos, se inclinaban respetuosamente, murmurando: "Buen día".

La Duquesa acechaba su túnica y sus cabellos negros, diciendo repetidamente que estaba hermoso. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y entraron al jardín. Harry sintió una brisa suave acariciando su cara. Un suave olor floral alcanzó su nariz y suspiró, sintiéndose muy relajado. El jardín seguía siendo hermoso como había observado el día anterior, pero en el centro del jardín estaba montada una enorme tienda blanca. Avanzó, queriendo echar un vistazo, pero su padre le impidió, agarrando su mano y diciendo:

\- Después ves. Están esperando su llegada.

\- Sí, papá. - Dijo Harry y respiró profundamente, para calmarse. La Duquesa habló suavemente que todo iba bien, bastaba recordar las clases de etiqueta. Y él hizo lo que su madre dijo. Se pararon al lado de la carpa y Lord James habló:

\- Voy a informar que ya has llegado, hijo. - Y se alejó, caminando elegantemente. Harry acechó, viendo decenas de sillas adornadas con flores. Nobles de los cuatro Ducados estaban sentados, conversando entre ellos. Estaban bien vestidos, llenos de joyas de valor inestimable.

Las mujeres usaban largos vestidos finos y transparentes en muselina, cambra y usaban mallas blancas o rosa pálido por debajo. Tenían peinados simples y, muchos de ellos, adornados con flores. En sus manos traían abanicos coloridos, que usaban para refrescarse. Las ropas masculinas eran prácticas y de color oscuro. Muchos hombres, principalmente los mayores, usaban pelucas. Vio Draco en el altar, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un largo abrigo verde. Tenía el escudo de Slytherin bordado sobre el corazón.

Su rostro pálido era de una frialdad inquebrantable. Los Duques de Slytherin estaban a su lado, conversando con el hijo. Sin aviso, la marcha nupcial comenzó tocando, al mismo tiempo que su padre se colocaba a su lado. Respiro profundamente y avanzó, los nobles se levantaron y comentaron entre ellos su belleza andrógina, haciendo que Harry ruborizara. Miró a su madre y ella le sonrió, calmándole. Miró a su futuro marido y vio sus ojos le evaluando, y dio una sonrisita.

Las criadas de la Casa de Gryffindor estaban en el fondo, llorando, agarradas a pañuelos. Estaban emocionadas por su niño estarse casando. Paró al lado del Slytherin y sus padres se alejaron. Draco cogió su mano y le ayudó a arrodillarse en una hermosa almohada negra. A su frente surgió el Rey Dumbledore, vistiendo una hermosa túnica púrpura, con el escudo del Reino de Hogwarts. Traía un cáliz de oro en la mano, clavado con piedras preciosas y habló:

\- Estimados habitantes de Hogwarts. - El lugar quedó silencioso y él continuó – Hoy realizaremos la unión entre Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero del Ducado de Slytherin y Lord Harry James Potter, heredero del Ducado de Gryffindor. Esta unión tendrá los señores como testigos y la aprobación del Dios Merlín.

Entregó el cáliz a Draco y abrió un libro, diciendo:

\- Lea estas palabras, y luego beba. - El heredero de Slytherin leyó el texto en sordina, decorándolo y, volviéndose a Harry, habló suavemente:

\- Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Casa de Slytherin, prometo honrar, cuidar y ser fiel en todos los momentos de nuestras vidas y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Harry se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, eran muy poderosas. Draco bebió del cáliz y entregó al doncel, que vio que era agua. El agua simboliza el origen de la vida, la fecundidad, la fertilidad, la transformación, la purificación, la fuerza, y la limpieza. El comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

El heredero de Gryffindor observó el texto que el Rey le ofrecía y habló, mirando en los ojos del Slytherin:

-Yo, Harry James Potter, heredero de la Casa de Gryffindor, prometo honrar, cuidar y ser fiel en todos los momentos de nuestras vidas y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. - Y bebió del agua, sintiendo su frescura. Entregó el cáliz a Dumbledore, que entregó todo a un criado, y habló:

\- Están oficialmente unidos. - Draco cogió su mano y la besó suavemente. Harry se estremeció con el toque y se enrojeció. Un niño, de hermosos ojos castaños y pelo de color de fuego se acercó con una almohadilla en la mano y el doncel percibió que eran las alianzas de matrimonio. El niño se paró delante de ellos y Draco retiró una alianza de oro, colocándose en su dedo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Harry sintió de nuevo escalofríos y suspiró. Tomó en la otra alianza y, al tomar la mano de su marido, dando se cuenta de que estaba fría. Con cuidado, la colocó en los dedos finos y se alejaron.

Sus padres y los nobles se dirigieron a la pareja y los felicitaron. Caminaron hacia la carpa y entraron. Harry reparó en las enormes mesas rectangulares, juntas unas a otras. Había sólo un pequeño espacio a separar, para conseguir entrar al centro de la tienda. Las mesas ya estaban listas, con bellas toallas de lino blanco, con comida y bebida, y supe que sería una gran fiesta.

OoOoOoOo

Como él había previsto, había sido una grandiosa fiesta, que duró todo el día. Los nobles se preocuparon en ofrecerle regalos y el los abrió frente a todo el mundo, escuchando sus expresiones de espanto.

Cada regalo que recibió fue más deslumbrante que el otro. Recibió tejido para sus ropas, joyas, libros, entre otras bellas piezas. Agradeció, al final, a cada persona y distribuyó el pastel de bodas, un enorme dulce de tres pisos, blanco por fuera, pero con cubierta de chocolate por dentro. En la cima tenía dos pequeñas estatuas con los símbolos de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Escuchó historias del Duque Lovegood, que le contó cómo era la vida antes de su nacimiento. Su hija, Lady Luna, estaba al lado de él y ambos llevaban vestiduras de colores. Percibió que eran personas generosas, pero excéntricas, no les gustaba seguir las reglas de etiqueta. Harry conversó con sus padres, paseó con su marido en el jardín bajo las miradas curiosas de la gente y se deleitó con la comida.

La noche llegó rápidamente y todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Algunos todavía saboreando la cena, y el resto, el postre.

Cuando terminaron, un grupo de criados levantaron la mesa. El Rey Dumbledore, que estaba sentado entre su consorte y el Duque Malfoy, en el fondo de la mesa, se levantó y habló:

\- Mis queridos, después de ese maravilloso día, lleno de alegría y paz, es hora de terminar. - Escuchó sonidos de decepción, todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Esperó que se calmaran y continuó:

\- Nuestra pareja necesita descansar y cumplir sus deberes matrimoniales. - Harry se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. - Para terminar en grande, es hora de la danza.

El doncel gimió internamente, odiaba bailar. Vio a su marido levantándose a su lado y lo imitó. Sus manos se entrelazaron y él se estremeció al sentir la mano fría, contra la suya, que estaba caliente. Se dirigieron al centro de la tienda y Draco colocó una mano en su cadera y otra en su hombro y él lo imitó. Los músicos comenzaron tocando una melodía y empezaron a bailar. Harry prendió sus ojos esmeraldas en los de su marido, sintiendo, poco a poco, más tranquilo. Danzó con elegancia, sintiendo los toques de Draco contra su piel:

\- Usted baila muy bien. - Elogió el Slytherin y él respondió, satisfecho:

\- Gracias. - Vieron los nobles levantándose e imitando sus pasos. Bailaron durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos. La delicadeza en los pasos de ambos mientras bailaban era apreciada por todos. Los nobles comentaban entre ellos que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

En la cuarta danza, se separaron, cansados. Draco, queriendo acostarse en una cama, y quedarse solo con su compañero, habló en voz alta para que todos oír:

\- Espero que hayan apreciado el matrimonio y la fiesta. Yo y mi consorte estamos cansados y deseamos retirarnos.

Escucharon aplausos mientras se acercaba a su compañero y cogía suavemente en su mano. Salieron de la tienda, Harry sentía su corazón golpeando repetidamente contra su pecho. Escuchó pasos detrás de sí y miró por el hombro, viendo a sus padres y los Malfoys los siguiendo. Creados se acercaron con lámparas, iluminando el camino hasta el castillo. Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Un criado ya esperaba por ellos junto a la puerta. El Duque Malfoy habló fríamente para ambos:

\- Cumplen vuestro deber y nos den herederos. - Harry palidecía con esas palabras y Lady Lily lo empujó suavemente dentro de las habitaciones, siendo seguida por su marido.

Las damas de compañía de la familia Potter entraron también y cerraron la puerta. En el fondo de la habitación había una tina. Se quitaron su ropa y le ayudaron a bañarse. Necesitaba estar perfumado para su noche de bodas. La Duquesa le daba algunos consejos, para que no sintiera tanto temor de estar con su marido. Ella y James estaban ansiosos por tener un nieto, sería más una bendición en sus vidas y traería la paz definitiva a su reino.

Cuando terminaron su trabajo, le vistieron una camisa de noche rendida y le ayudaron a acostarse en la cama. Harry tenía la cara pálida y temblaba ligeramente. Sus padres lo besaron en la cara y se despidieron con palabras cariñosas, saliendo de los aposentos.

**Continuación ...**

**Nota de la autora:**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué creyeron de la boda? Espero que les haya gustado. En el siguiente, habrá Lemon. Espero que comente, diciendo lo que han encontrado. Gracias. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:**¿Hola dulces, todo bien?  
Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.  
Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.  
○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.

Besos. 


	8. Capítulo 8 - Entregándose al Amor

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, agradezco lo comentário de soff77, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Desafortunadamente, no pude postar más temprano, perdóname. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, tan esperado, espero que les guste. Besos :D

-X-

**Respuesta al comentário del capitulo anterior:**

**soff77: **Hola y gracias por lo comentário del capitulo anterior. Los matrimonios arreglados todavía son una realidad que no acabará tan temprano, por desgracia. Pero en la edad media todavía eran mucho más practicados que ahora. Nadie se quejó, porque todos se habituaron a la idea. Tenían diecisiete años para hacerlo. La guerra, aunque no se describió detalladamente en la fic, duró muchos meses. Imagínese que usted era un duque / duquesa que había jurado proteger a su pueblo y los veía muriendo poco a poco, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Fue lo que le pasó a James, él amaba a sus súbditos y había prometido hacer lo mejor por ellos, pero no estaba consiguiendo. Si no hubiera sido por Sirius, todos habían muerto en el castillo. Incluyendo a su esposa y su hijo, a quien amaba mucho. Por supuesto, con los años, con las reuniones que ocurrieron después, ayudó bastante para que el resentimiento de James se desvaneciera poco a poco, principalmente viendo cómo su hijo se quedaba tan feliz al recibir cartas de su prometido. Y Lily solo queria la felicidad de su hijo, se Harry estaba feliz con Draco, para ella, todo estaba bien.

**SL**

**Capítulo 8 **

**Entregándose al Amor**

Draco observó a los criados y sus suegros saliendo de las habitaciones. Había escuchado algunos consejos de sus padres, para que su noche fuera la mejor posible.

Lady Narcissa había sido categórica al decir que él fuera lo más cariñoso que consiguiera con su compañero, que no fuera un bárbaro, y Lord Lucius sólo quería la descendencia.

Draco no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos para que su padre deseara tanto un nieto, pero tampoco preguntó. Él tendría sus motivos.

Lord Lucius no quería admitir, pero tenía miedo. Temia que su hijo pasara el mismo sufrimiento que él y su mujer. Ellos intentaron durante muchos años tener un bebé, pero no conseguían. Tuvo que ser el médico de la familia a ayudarles con sus extrañas plantas. Lucius temía que el linaje Malfoy no continuara, que se perdiera en la historia, como muchas otras se perdieron, nunca siendo recordados.

El heredero de Slytherin se despidió respetuosamente de sus padres y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Vio que su compañero ya estaba acostado en la enorme cama de dosel, las cortinas estaban alejadas, y percibió que temblaba ligeramente, su rostro inocente estaba pálido. Harry escuchaba las palabras de Lord Lucius resonando en su cabeza, haciéndole sentirse aún más nervioso.

\- Tenga calma. - Pidió suavemente, parado junto a la puerta. No quería asustarte en la noche de bodas, era difícil estar con una persona que nunca se vio en la vida – No haremos nada, si no quieres.

Harry cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus temores. Tenía que demostrar coraje para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Intentaba decir a sí mismo que todo iba bien, pero la incertidumbre lo corroía. No sabía lo que iba a suceder entre ellos, pero esperaba que fuera especial.

Sentía su cara caliente, y tartamudeó, mientras alejaba las sábanas y se levantaba:

\- Yo ... quiero. - Draco miró el rostro ruborizado, sintiendo deseo. Quería hacerlo en ese momento, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero se controló. No lo quería aterrorizar. Avanzó lentamente hacia la cama y Harry intentó no alejarse. No sabía qué hacer, sus padres no habían sido específicos al contar que hacía una pareja dentro de cuatro paredes. Se miraron a los ojos y el Slytherin percibió su temor.

\- Esta todo bien. - Los pelos de Harry se erizaron al escuchar la voz sedosa, tranquila. Se tragó en seco y reveló:

\- Tengo miedo ... mucho miedo, Draco.

\- Yo también. - Admitió a Draco y el consorte, admirado con sus palabras, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué? - Y las palabras que escuchó le sorprendieron:

\- Porque tengo miedo de lastimar a un ángel como tú. - Malfoy tocó la cara de su compañero y lo vio cerrando sus ojos. Habló, sin contenerse:

\- Eres hermoso. - Harry tuvo escalofrios con sus palabras y susurró, una mezcla de vergüenza y terquedad:

\- No, no soy.

\- Sí, lo eres. - Dijo Draco seriamente y el consorte sonrió tímidamente. El heredero de Slytherin se acercó a su compañero y lo besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo su suavidad.

Harry cerró inconscientemente sus ojos, se entregó poco a poco, y soltó un gemido bajo de placer, Draco tembló al escuchar el sonido contenido y, animado, profundizó el beso, abrazándolo por las caderas.

\- Draco ... - El Slytherin sintió su deseo y se alejó, Harry abrió sus ojos y vio la mirada hambrienta de su marido. Asustado, pero también decidido, retiró cada pieza de ropa de su compañero, desnudándole poco a poco. Draco lo ayudó en esa tarea y escuchó el suspiro del Gryffindor al verlo desnudo. Los ojos de Harry recorrían cada pedazo de su piel pálida, como si no quisiera olvidar. Al observar a su miembro erguido, una expresión de recelo recorrió su cara excitada. Temía sufrir en la hora en que lo tuviera dentro de sí. Su madre había comentado que podía sentir dolor, pero también refirió que pasaba rápidamente, y él esperaba que sí.

Con timidez, acarició al miembro duro, escuchando un gemido ronco.

\- Harry ... - El consorte se estremeció al oír el anhelo en su voz. Levantó la mirada y, mirando directamente a los ojos plateados, pidió:

\- Por favor, no me lastimes. - Draco vio su temor y dijo, serio:

\- Yo seré cuidadoso. - Harry cerró los ojos, confiando en sus palabras. Se alejó un poco de su marido y, lentamente, retiró su túnica, deslizándola por su cuerpo, expulsando la con sus pies. Sus pelos se estremecían con el aire frío golpeando su piel caliente. Escuchó un suspiro y, asustado, abrió sus ojos, viendo la mirada de codicia de su marido:

\- Lindo ... - Draco lo guio a la cama, mientras besaba su cuello, excitado con los sonidos que salían de sus labios. Harry sintió las suaves sábanas detrás de sí y se estremeció al darse cuenta de la piel fría de su marido contra la suya. Se movió, sintiendo su excitación.

El Slytherin observó el rostro ruborizado, sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos, hinchados por el beso, y su respiración descompasada. Era una imagen estimulante. Se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, sintiéndole relajarse poco a poco en sus brazos. Si se sentía más confiado, Harry usaba sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Draco, excitándolo

aún más y retribuía los besos, más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El Slytherin, con sus manos frías, acariciaba la piel suave de su compañero, sintiendolo estremecerse en sus brazos.

Pasó los ojos por el cuerpo de él, sintiendo su deseo aumentando cada vez más. El rubor en la cara del doncel, sus senos túrgidos, poco desarrollados, pequeños y delicados, como era común en la fisonomía de un doncel, y el miembro erguido le mostraban su estado de excitación, y de timidez.

\- Eres hermoso, Harry. - El Gryffindor lo miró a los ojos – Es la visión más perfecta que he tenido.

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado por saber que Draco lo apreciaba. Su marido se acostó sobre él, acomodándose entre sus piernas, y dejó un gemido escapar al sentir la erección de su compañero rozar en la suya.

Se acercó y besó nuevamente sus labios, percibiendo que nunca se cansaría de besarlo. Se sentía que se entreabrían, cediendo paso. Sus lenguas se tocaron armoniosamente y, con las manos acarició sus senos, sintiendo el doncel estremecerse debajo de sí.

Harry se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, temblando con sus toques. El doncel deshecho el beso y gimió, desesperado:

\- Draco ... - El Slytherin recorrió un camino de besos por su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta la cadera. Besó su marca de nacimiento, haciéndole estremecerse. Harry sentía su corazón golpeando descompasadamente contra su pecho. Mirando hacia abajo, percibió que el Slytherin se acercaba a su miembro. Sintiendo vergüenza, imploró:

\- Draco, no ... - El Slytherin tocó con los labios en la punta de su miembro y él sintió la conciencia abandonándolo. Draco lo abocanó, escuchando el grito excitado y sintió un gusto agridulce, delicioso. Se inició movimientos de va y viene, sintiendo el doncel moviéndose bajo él, mientras imploraba. Harry nunca había sentido tanto placer. Se lamió la punta de su pene un par de veces antes de deleitarse con su clítoris, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse en la cama.

Él tocaba de leve, usando apenas la punta de la lengua, aquel puntito que lo hacía temblar en sus brazos mientras, con una de las manos él manejaba su erección, enloqueciendo de vez. Harry acariciaba sus cabellos platinados, implorando por más, y Draco se sintió satisfecho con sus gemidos intensos.

Lentamente, aumentó los movimientos, sintiendo cómo su compañero se agarraba a él. Harry sentía un placer inexplicable, y supo que pertenecían el uno al otro, para siempre.

Con los dedos, acarició su entrada vaginal y sintió el doncel se tencionando com el toque. Besó su frente, prometiendo:

\- No voy a lastimarte. - Moviendo su mano, sintió cómo su compañero se relajaba poco a poco. Colocó un segundo dedo, tranquilamente, sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo del consorte desapareciendo poco a poco. Susurrando palabras cariñosas, colocó un tercer dedo, moviendo ritmamente dentro de su compañero.

El rostro de Harry estaba ruborizado y gemidos roncos escapaban de sus labios. Arqueó la espalda y se retorció debajo de él:

\- Te necesito. -Susurró con voz casi inaudible, sus labios formando las palabras que quería oír.

Se quitó sus dedos, escuchando un gemido de protesta y se acostó suavemente sobre él. Lentamente, impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, forzando su entrada. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, su cuerpo tensándose con la invasión, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Draco entró lo más delicadamente que consiguió, no quería provocar más dolor en su consorte.

\- Me duele ... - Harry gimió débilmente, y él lo besó en la frente, susurrando en su oído.

\- Ya va a pasar. Relájate ... - Él hizo lo que su marido le pidió. Relajó poco a poco, sintiendo los labios de su compañero besando su frente, bajando por su nariz y encontrando sus labios.

Se besaron cariñosamente, el Slytherin pidiendo paso con la lengua. El consorte abrió su boca, accediendo, y se besaron largamente. Draco acariciaba el cuerpo de Harry que, un poco más habituado con la invasión, gemía contra sus labios. Terminó el beso y, mirando en los ojos esmeralda, preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo moverme?

\- Sí. - Respondió él, para su alivio. El consorte tenía el rostro ruborizado y sus labios hinchados. Su pelo negro estaba despeinado, haciéndolo aún más bello. Inició suavemente los movimientos de va y viene, hasta romper la frágil barrera y penetrarlo por primera vez. Sentía las uñas del consorte clavarse en su espalda y nuevamente se controló para ir tranquilamente.

Harry entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco y soltó gemidos sofocados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara fruncida de placer.

\- Draco ... - Susurró, con voz ahogada – Más ...

\- Eres hermoso, Harry. - Susurró Draco, el rostro contorsionado de placer. - Hermoso ...

El Slytherin aumentó el ritmo de la penetracíon y sintió el doncel soltando un grito de placer, agarrándose a él con fuerza. Nunca había sentido aquellas sensaciones, no tenía palabras para describir lo poderoso se sentía.

Su placer aumentó cuando Draco envolvió su mano en su pene y se masturbó en el creciente ritmo de las embestidas. Él se movía junto con él, murmurando incoherencias. Sus gemidos lo excitaban. El Slytherin sentía su mente nublada por el placer:

\- Draco ... yo voy ... oh, Merlín! - Sin aviso, Harry arqueó su cuerpo, gritando su nombre. La parte masculina de su cuerpo fue la primera en alcanzar el auge del placer. Draco se posicionaba para que su movimiento de más placer a Harry prolongara al máximo el tiempo dentro de su consorte.

Sintiendo su control cerca del final, se moviminto aún más fondo en el cuerpo sudado, llevándolo a otro orgasmo, esta vez centrado en su parte femenina, que, al contraerse, le hizo seguir el mismo camino. Soltó un gemido ronco, al mismo tiempo que liberaba su esencia.

Se quedaron quietos, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos aún temblaban con el orgasmo que tenían sentido. Las piernas de Harry aún entrelazaban su cuerpo, como si no quisiera deshacerse del contacto.

Con cuidado, las apartó de su cuerpo y salió de dentro de su compañero, acostándose pesadamente a su lado, mirando con cariño. Los labios del doncel estaban rojos y hinchados por los besos intercambiados y sus cabellos negros despeinados, cayendo a lo largo de la almohada. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cara ruborizada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, un poco rojizo por los besos y toques de Draco, y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

Draco lo estiró contra sí, y Harry vaciló, pero echó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y sus brazos lo rodearon.

\- ¿Te lastimé mucho? -Preguntó él, y el consorte respondió, honestamente:

\- No, sé que fue el más cariñoso que logró. - Más aliviado, Draco lo besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo cómo se entregaba libremente a sus caricias. Podría quedarse horas besándome, sin importar nada más. Las manos del consorte estaban en su pecho, acariciando su piel y dándole escalofríos. Se separaron y Draco comentó:

\- Espero conseguir que me ame, Harry. - Su compañero sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y comentó:

\- Quien le dijo que no está consiguiendo ... - Ante el aire espantado de su marido, le robó un beso y echó la cabeza en su pecho, susurrando:

\- _Buenas noches._ \- Estaba tan cansado, debido a la agitación de aquel día, cerró sus ojos y se durmió de inmediato. Draco miró a su compañero, admirado con sus palabras. Nunca pensó que Harry se pudiera enamorarse de él, al menos no tan rápidamente. Pero, si se sentía más aliviado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, besó su frente y susurró, antes de dormirse:

\- Buenas noches para ti también, mi querido.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué creyeron del Lemon? ¿Te gustó, o no? La historia está casi terminando, faltan sólo dos capítulos. Espero que comente, diciendo lo que han encontrado. Besos :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente.

Comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.

Besos.


	9. Capítulo 9 - El comienzo de una nueva vi

**Nota de la autora:** Queridos lectores, después de una vez más haber sobrevivido a otro fin del mundo, os traigo un capítulo más. Quiero agradecer lo comentário de sof77, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Besos :D

SL

**Capítulo 9 - El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

**2 de agosto de 1841.**

Harry abrió sus ojos y se estiró como un felino. Miró hacia el lado y vio que estaba desocupado. Confuso, se levantó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su bajo vientre y suspiró, intentando no soltar un grito. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. No reparó en la mancha de sangre en las sábanas, prueba de lo que había sucedido entre él y su marido.

Percibió que estaba desnudo y un leve rubor alcanzó su rostro al recordar la noche atrasada. Draco había sido cariñoso con él, llevándolo a tener sensaciones inexplicables.

No tenía palabras para describir cuando lo sintió dentro de sí, era indescriptible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de los aposentos siendo abierta y su marido entró, ya vestido. Al verlo despierto, saludó:

\- Buen día.

\- Buen día. - Respondió Harry, tratando de no intimidar con la mirada atenta de su marido bajo su cuerpo desnudo. Draco lo miraba, adorando la forma en que su pelo negro quedaba aún más desordenado después de despertar y sus mejillas rosadas – ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Hablando con mi madre. - Respondió Draco – Están todos esperando por ti. Me llenaron de preguntas para saber cómo había sido la noche.

\- Banda de curiosos. - Comentó Harry, sin pensar, y enrojeció al comprender que había hablado en voz alta al escuchar la risa sofocada de su marido. Draco observó el rostro ruborizado de su consorte y preguntó, preocupado:

\- ¿Siente dolor? - Harry vaciló, moviéndose un poco. De vez en cuando, sentía una puntada en su intimidad, pero logra lidiar con el dolor.

\- No mucho. - Respondió y vio parte de la tensión de su compañero desaparecer.

\- ¿Y durmió bien?

\- Si, gracias. - Respondió el consorte, mientras su marido se acercaba y lo besaba cálidamente en los labios. Harry suspiró con el toque de los labios del Slytherin contra los suyos. Era maravilloso sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos de placer, mientras sus labios lo tocaban con cariño. Se alejaron y Draco lo encaminó hacia la tina. Pidió suavemente:

\- Entre en el agua, que yo te cuidar. - Harry vaciló, admirado con sus palabras, pero luego accedió a su petición. Entró en el agua, sintiendo que estaba tibia. Draco lo lavó con cariño, masajeando sus cabellos rebeldes y su piel caliente.

El consorte se deleitó con los toques de su marido y, cuando terminó, el Slytherin cogió una toalla y lo limpió. Harry estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero también satisfecho con el afecto demostrado por su marido. Se dirigieron al armario y el doncel eligió su ropa. Se decidió por unos pantalones castaños, una camisa blanca y un chaleco castaño. Draco vestía unos pantalones negros y, por encima de la camisa blanca, un chaleco azul.

Se limpió y se vistió con la ayuda de su marido. Todavía sentía un poco de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Ciertamente, en breve desaparecería. Salieron de las habitaciones, dejando entrar las criadas, para cambiar las sábanas de la cama, y bajaron las escaleras hacia el Salón Principal. El consorte estaba lleno de hambre, necesitaba alimentarse. Los criados que pasaban por ellos hacían reverencias, mientras los saludaban educadamente y ellos respondían cortésmente.

Entraron en el Salón Principal y vieron al Marqués Parkinson con su familia, los Duques de Slytherin y de Gryffindor. Se sentaban unos al lado de los demás y tomaban el desayuno mientras conversaban.

\- Buenos días. - Habló Harry, revelando su presencia y se callaron. Escucharon los saludos fríos:

\- Buenos día.

\- Buenos dias, mi amor. - Habló calurosamente a Lady Lily, al verlo – ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Bien, gracias, mamá. -Respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a sus padres y besando sus rostros. Miró a los Parkinsons y acentuó con la cabeza, y ellos lo imitar. Draco imitó su gesto y se sentaron en la mesa, que estaba repleta de comida deliciosa, al lado de Lady Narcissa. El Duque de Slytherin dijo, fríamente:

\- Espero que hayan tenido una buena noche. - El consorte enrojeció ligeramente con las palabras maliciosas de su suegro, pero Draco respondió con el mismo tono de voz:

\- Sí, fue maravilloso, padre. - Lord James tosió algunas veces y Lady Lily le dio un golpe en la espalda. Harry fue servido con un plato con pan con miel, seguido con beicon, queso y huevos, acompañando con una taza de té de sidra, cuando Lord Lucius continuó:

\- Enseguida, iré a lleverlos a vuestra nueva casa. - Harry miró a su suegro con asombro y Draco comentó, fríamente:

\- Pensé que íbamos a vivir aquí durante algún tiempo, antes de mandar construir un castillo.

\- No, mi amor. - Habló Lady Narcissa, suavemente – Su padre creyó mejor que ustedes tuvieran un sitio sólo vuestro de inmediato. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Draco pensó un poco, y respondió:

\- Tiene razón, madre. - Harry y sus padres se miraron, curiosos para saber donde y cómo sería la nueva casa.

OoOoOoOo

Acabaron el desayuno y se levantaron. Los criados se alejaron de la pared, listos para trabajar. El Marqués comentó que tenía trabajo para hacer, y él se alejó con su familia.

Ignorando el trabajo de sus sirvientes, el Duque de Slytherin los guio hacia el jardín, donde se encontraban algunos criados, tratando de cuatro caballos negros puros sanguíneos y dos yeguas blancas.

Cada uno montó un caballo, siendo ayudados por los criados. Harry fue ayudado por un criado alto y pálido a sentarse en el caballo que tenía una almohada marrón, muy tierna. Agradeció en sordina al criado por haberse acordado de ese detalle y partieron a galope hacia la futura casa de los señores de Slytherin. Rodearon el castillo y siguieron adelante.

Draco estaba a su lado y Harry preguntó, curioso:

\- ¿Sabías de algo?

\- No. - Negó el Slytherin, igualmente confuso, aunque no demostró – Mi padre me escondió de mí. Y tengo que admitir que estoy tan admirado como tú.

Harry siguió al Duque de Slytherin, que galopaba rápidamente. Una brisa fresca acariciaba su cara caliente, despejando aún más sus cabellos.

Estaba un hermoso día de verano, la hierba estaba fresca debido al rocío de la madrugada. El consorte vio los contornos de un castillo delante de él y se preguntó si sería su nueva casa. Draco, a su lado, hacía la misma pregunta, pensando cómo su padre había logrado ocultar ese secreto de él.

Una banda de ovejas pasó por ellos, distrayendo. Un niño pequeño, de vestiduras modestas, traía un palo grande en la mano y gritaba los animales. Un perro castaño, de gran porte, corría al lado de las ovejas, ladrando, para que no se dispersaran. El niño, al verlos, hizo una vena tímida. Lady Lily retiró de su bolsa una moneda de oro, y le disparó. El niño saltó, cogiendo la moneda y agradeció fervientemente, emocionado. Harry sonrió, conmovido con la alegría del niño.

Llegaron a las puertas de hierro del castillo y el consorte vio que era un poco más pequeño que el castillo de los Duques de Slytherin, pero igualmente majestuoso. Las puertas estaban cerradas y Lord Lucius descendió del caballo, siendo imitado por todos. Si volviéndose a Harry y Draco, habló:

\- Bienvenidos a vuestra nueva casa. - Sacó de dentro del bolsillo una llave y entregó a su hijo, que agradeció cortésmente:

\- Gracias, papá. - El consorte miró, emocionado, el castillo. Tenía una casa para él y su marido. Parecía un cuento de hadas. Y él esperaba que así continuase.

Continuación ...

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La historia está casi terminando, el próximo ya es el epílogo, donde muchas cosas todavía irán suceder. Espero que comente, diciendo lo que han encontrado. Bjs :D

○**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese es el nuevo capítulo y esta vez espero hacer correctamente, comente, hablan conmigo, piensan, critican, demuestran que están allí.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.

Besos.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Epílogo

**Nota de la autora:** Queridos lectores, os traigo el ultimo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer los comentários, los favoritos, las solicitudes de actualización y todo el cariño recibido en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias. Aquí está el final, espero que les guste. Besos :D

**SL**

**Capítulo 10 - Epílogo.**

**10 de mayo de 1842.**

Harry estaba acostado en su cama de sábanas de seda. Su rostro mostraba su cansancio, gotas de sudor escurriendo por sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo. En sus brazos estaba un pequeño y delicado bebé, su hijo y de Draco, alimentándose.

Era un niño regordete, con delicados hilos de pelo rubio, que amamantaba en sus hinchados pechos. Su marido estaba a su lado, observando atentamente a su hijo, aun no consiguiendo creer que, finalmente, lo tenía a su lado. Los aposentos estaban vacíos, lo que hacía el momento familiar aún más íntimo.

Había pasado un año después de su boda y ellos seguían felices.

Cuando Lord Lucius los había llevado, al día siguiente del enlace, a la nueva casa, ellos y criados se instalaron en el nuevo local, que ya estaba listo para ser habitado.

Harry y su familia habían quedado sorprendidos con la elegancia y los colores nobles del castillo. Tenía una mezcla agradable de ambas casas, los colores rojos adornaban las alfombras, mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de plata. Los colores dorados embellecían los blasones de ambas las casas y el negro era utilizado en los muebles, como el verde, que se utilizaba en los tejidos.

Sus padres se quedaron unos días más, ayudando y aconsejando en lo que podían. La hora de despedida había sido difícil para todos, ya que nunca se habían separado antes. Al despedirse, había recibido un largo abrazo de su padre, un beso de su madre y la promesa de que iban a regresar.

Las semanas pasaron sin sobresaltos, la paz prevalecía. Los nobles de los restantes ducados enviaban regalos, en agradecimiento. Eran regalos elegantes, como joyas y tejidos de gran valor. Todos estaban aliviados por una guerra que había sido evitada, no querían más derramamiento de sangre.

Harry estaba feliz, su matrimonio con Draco era un verdadero cuento de hadas. La gente lo adoraba y su vida íntima era perfecta. Su marido era un hombre cariñoso y gentil, muy educado y lo trataba con mucho amor. En el momento en que se despertaban y antes de dormirse, que le amaba, le daba pequeños regalos, como paseos a la orilla del mar, descalzos, donde hacían amor en la arena, aislados de miradas curiosas, cabalgaban por las tierras del ducado y, en fechas más importantes, algunas joyas simples, pero de valor inestimable. Draco había descubierto que su consorte prefería cosas más simples, y hacía todo para que él fuera feliz.

El descubrimiento del embarazo de Harry había sido sorprendente. Él había adquirido un apetito voraz, que había asustado al Slytherin, al igual que los vómitos y mareos que tenía al despertar. Pero, lo que había aterrorizado Malfoy había sido el desmayo de su compañero. Durante una bella tarde de verano, ellos estaban paseando de caballo mientras conversaban sobre asuntos banales y Harry, de repente, se sintió mal y cayó. Draco paró de inmediato su caballo y saltó, corriendo hacia su compañero, que estaba inconsciente, acostado sobre la suave hierba verde. Para su alivio, vio que tenía heridas leves, ya que las caídas de caballo podían ser muy peligrosas. Pero lo llevó rápidamente al castillo, donde ordenó que buscaran al médico local.

El Dr. Snape, un hombre de pelo graso y nariz adunco había analizado a Harry y le dio una noticia sorprendente. El doncel estaba esperando un bebé. Draco había quedado en shock y no había hablado por unos momentos, sólo había ordenado que el médico se fuera.

Poco a poco se recuperó y, de inmediato había contactado a sus padres, que luego fueron a él. Harry recuperó la conciencia momentos después y Draco le contó la noticia. El consorte se había asustado, no consiguiendo creer que ya estaba esperando un bebé, pero viendo la felicidad de su marido, no pudo evitar contagiarse también.

Draco había escrito un mensaje a sus suegros, comunicándoles las novedades, mientras los Duques de Slytherin enviaban mensajeros a todos los Ducados, informando sobre el embarazo.

El Ducado de Slytherin había entrado en fiesta al saber de las novedades y sus padres vinieron a visitarlo unos días después, quedándose alojados en el castillo cerca de un mes, dejando a su padrino, Sirius, gestionando las tierras de Gryffindor. Ayudaron y aconsejaron a su hijo y yerno en lo que pudieron. El embarazo del Gryffindor se había calmado, aunque a veces tenía deseos extraños, como querer comer cerdo asado a las dos de la mañana o melón con sal a las diez de la mañana.

Había sido un tiempo complicado para el Slytherin y sus criados, que tenían que cumplir sus pedidos, sino Harry lloraba durante horas, y acusaría a Draco de no gustarle por estar gordo. Snape había advertido a Draco de que las hormonas de Harry estarían descontroladas, pero él nunca pensó que su compañero se quedara tan sensible.

El nacimiento del descendiente había juntado a sus familias. La Duquesa de Gryffindor había quedado con su hijo, apoyándolo en aquel momento especial.

Habían sido horas de sufrimiento para el joven doncel, que había sido ayudado por sus criadas, el médico y su madre a tener el bebé, pero que fueron de inmediato olvidadas cuando Lady Lily había colocado a su hijo, debidamente limpiado por las criadas, en sus brazos.

Llorando de felicidad, Harry recibió los saludos de sus familias, que querían conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Hablaron un poco, pero viendo el cansancio del consorte, se despidieron, saliendo de sus aposentos, para dejar los nuevos papás descansar de aquel día emocionante.

Draco limpió las gotas de sudor que escurrían del rostro de su compañero con un pañuelo blanco, de la mejor seda producida en el reino de Hogwarts, que había sacado del bolsillo y se sentó a su lado. Harry miró a Draco y susurró:

\- ¿No es hermoso?

\- Sí. - Concordó Draco, emocionado. Nunca pensó que ser padre sería tan gratificante. - Es una mezcla de los dos.

Su hijo tenía un tufo de pelo rubio en la cabeza y la piel pálida. Pero había adquirido las características angelicales de Harry, al igual que sus ojos esmeraldas. Con delicadeza, besó la parte superior de la frente de su compañero y acarició los cabellos del bebé, sintiendo su suavidad. Preguntó, recordando que aún no tenían nombre para el bebé:

\- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? - El doncel vaciló, mordiéndose el labio, un poco avergonzado. Ellos ya habían debatido ese tema, pero nunca habían llegado a un consenso. El Slytherin percibió su reacción, era cuando quería hacer un pedido.

\- Puedes hablar. - Incentivó. Harry miró fijamente a los ojos plateados de su marido.

\- Me gustaría que llevara el nombre de mi padre. - Habló, tímidamente – Que se llamara Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy.

El heredero de Slytherin miró sorprendido con la propuesta de su compañero, pero luego sonrió. Siempre quisiera llamar a su hijo de Scorpius y, hasta, lo había comentado con Harry, pero nunca pensó que él lo aceptara pues, en aquel momento, su compañero sólo miró fijamente a sus ojos y había dicho que iba a pensar. Pero no mencionarían ese nombre hasta ese momento.

\- Me gustó. - Respondió, y declaró solemnemente:

\- Lord Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy, heredero de las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Es un nombre imponente, como él.

Harry sonrió mientras mecía a su bebé. Scorpius apartó la cara de su pecho, terminando de comer. El doncel cogió un trapo limpio, que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, y limpió su boquita rosada. Scorpius, en respuesta, bostezó y se durmió. El consorte se movió en la cama para encontrar una posición más confortable. Se quedaron viendo dormir a su hijo, sin importarles nada más. Era uno de los pocos momentos en que podían quedarse juntos, en familia.

Draco sabía que su padre y el Marqués Parkinson iban a realizar sus tareas, para que él tuviera más tiempo con Harry y Scorpius.

– Los amo. – Declaró, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

\- Yo también. -Respondió Harry, dando una sonrisa cansada a su compañero.

\- Y gracias por haberme dado un heredero. - Continuó el Slytherin, besando su frente.

Ellos habían aprendido a amarse. Sentían, desde que se vieron personalmente por la primera vez, que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Draco era todo lo que él había imaginado en sus sueños: un buen hombre, apasionante. Y Harry era todo lo que el Slytherin necesitaba: era cariñoso, amable y sincero. Su bondad no dejaba a nadie indiferente. Ellos gobernarían los Ducados de Slytherin y Gryffindor de una manera justa, sus pueblos tendrían lo que necesitaban y, principalmente los Slytherins, no temerían a sus señores.

Draco nunca reveló a nadie pero, cuando vio el doncel entrando en la iglesia, parecía un ángel deslizándose en su dirección y había sido en ese momento que se había enamorado irremediablemente.

Él ya había visto retratos de su prometido, pero nada igualaba al verlo delante de él, de carne y hueso, ruborizado por la timidez. Cuando lo hizo suyo, no pudo encontrar palabras para describir ese momento tan íntimo. Había sido mágico, Harry era simplemente, perfecto.

Mirando a su familia, prometió a sí mismo que haría de todo para verlos felices y en seguridad. Ni que, para eso, diera su vida.

Y aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo con la opinión del otro, se respetaban, viviendo felices para siempre.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:**

¡El FIN! Es verdad. "Destinos Cruzados" terminó y espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo de la historia, porque me encantó escribirla. Me alegro de cada comentario y favorito que recibí de cada uno de ustedes.

¿Y qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Les gustó, o no? Espero tu comentario, diciéndome si te gustó al no del fin. Besos :D

**Me** gustaría agradecer los comentarios de ...

sharik21 , Lilith, susigabi y sof77

Me encantó cada uno de ellos. Gracias. Bjs. :D

**Nota de la traductora:** ¿Hola dulces, todo bien?

Entonces ese fue el último capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado la traducción.

Trato de salir de la traducción lo más cerca posible al original por esta razón que dejé la nota del autor con respecto a sus comentarios y favoritos.

Si quieres que yo traduzca alguna historia me envíe el link de ella en el chat que voy a intentar conseguir el permiso con el autor para traducirla.

○Está Fanfic no me pertenece, ella es de total autoría de Sandra_Longbottom la cual me dio total permiso para traducirla.

Besos.


End file.
